Only You
by dragonalpaca00
Summary: Luhan merasa kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa member favorit Kris adalah Tao, bukan dirinya. Disisi lain, Kris menyesali kebodohannya yang secara tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama Tao, padahal yang dia pikirkan Luhan. Dan terjadilah kesalahpahaman diantara keduanya. Bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman itu? "Lay, bantu aku...T T"
1. Jealous?

Main Cast : Kris, Luhan, Lay, Kai, Sehun, Tao

Supporting Cast : The Rest of EXO's Member, Park So Hyun as Radio DJ

Pairings : KrisHan, KaiHun, MyeonSoo, ChanBaek

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Chapter : 1/?

-^^SELAMAT MEMBACA^^-

Author POV

"Kris-ssi, siapa member EXO yang paling kamu suka?" Park So Hyun menanyakan hal yang sepertinya akan sangat sulit dijawab oleh Kris, mereka sedang bermain game "X" atau "O" saat ini.

"Aku?" dan benar saja, Kris memang terlihat kebingungan saat dia ditanya seperti itu.

"Ya, siapa member favoritmu?" Park So Hyun kembali bertanya

"Apakah aku?" Chanyeol dengan penuh harap bertanya pada Kris, sepertinya dia mengharapkan namanya lah yang akan disebut oleh Kris, kalian tau kan mereka dekat.

"Umm~ member favoritku adalah..Tao" Kris menjawab dengan agak ragu

"Ahh,, Tao? Aww~Chanyeol-ssi pasti merasa sangat kecewa sekarang" Park So Hyun memastikan jawaban Kris sambil melihat kearah Chanyeol yang memang terlihat kecewa.

Tao terlihat sangat bahagia saat Kris menyebut namanya. Tao memang sangat dekat dengan Kris, bahkan jauh sebelum mereka debut. Kris menganggap Tao sebagai adik kecil yang harus dia lindungi, tapi Tao sepertinya menyimpan perasaan lain pada Kris, makanya dia sangat senang ketika Kris memilihnya sebagai member favoritnya. Kris tentu saja tahu bagaimana Tao menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman atau gege, namun dia tidak menghiraukannya karena dia sudah punya seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dan dia sangat menyayangi orang itu. Dia memilih Tao, karena member EXO yang lain bahkan fans EXO diluar sana tahu, dia sangat dekat dengan Tao, dan agar tidak menimbulkan masalah saja sih sebenarnya.

Tapi di sisi lain, ada pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Sehun yang tahu dan mengerti akan perasaan hyungnya yang sedih itu hanya bisa membantu menguatkannya, begitu juga Kai. Mereka hanya bisa membantu meyakinkan Luhan bahwa jawaban yang Kris berikan itu hanya untuk kepentingan broadcast saja, Kris pasti tidak benar – benar serius akan jawabannya itu. Luhan pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, dia tidak benar – benar sedih, hanya kecewa, mungkin. Walau bagaimana pun, mereka sudah 1 tahun menjalin hubungan, dan dia percaya pada Kris.

"jadi, kau memilih Tao?" Park So Hyun kembali bertanya pada Kris

"Ya, tapi aku menyukai semua member" Kris merasa ada seseorang yang sangat kecewa akan jawabannya tadi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memberikan jawaban lain. Entah karena ikatan batin antara Kris dan Luhan yang sangat kuat atau apa penyebabnya, tapi perasaan Kris memang benar, ada yang kecewa dengan jawabannya. Semoga dia bisa mengerti, begitu pikir Kris.

Luhan POV

"Ya, siapa member favoritmu?" aku mendengar Park So Hyun bertanya pada Kris

"Apakah aku?" chanyeol sepertinya sangat berharap namanya yang akan disebut

Dan begitu juga denganku. Aku harap dia akan menyebut namaku. Memang egois sepertinya, tapi kalian tau, Kris hanya milikku. Kami memang resmi pacaran, tapi tidak banyak yang tau, kami sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan kami ini. Member EXO pun tidak semuanya yang mengetahui aku dan Kris punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar bandmates atau sahabat, hanya Lay, Sehun dan Kai yang tau mengenai hubungan kami ini. Akan sangat beresiko jika hubungan kami ini sampai tercium publik, tapi aku berharap suatu saat nanti, kami bisa memberitahu semua orang tentang hubungan kami ini.

"Umm~ member favoritku adalah..Tao"

Deg.. dadaku terasa sesak saat Kris menyebut nama Tao, bukan namaku.

Kris… kenapa kau menyebut nama Tao? Kenapa bukan aku Kris? Kau pacaran denganku tapi member favoritmu bukan aku? Jujur, aku merasa kecewa pada Kris. Tapi, aku tak mau berburuk sangka lebih jauh tentangnya. Kris pasti punya alasan kenapa dia menjawab Tao, dan bukan aku.

Aku sangat menyayangi Kris, dan aku yakin dia juga begitu padaku. Kami sudah 1 tahun menjalin hubungan, dan aku percaya padanya, sangat percaya. Tidak mudah melewati 1 tahun masa hubungan dengan interaksi yang minim. Kalian tahu kan, aku dan Kris terlihat tidak terlalu akrab seperti aku dengan Sehun atao Kris dengan Tao, fake couple yang sengaja dibuat SM untuk menarik perhatian fans. Atau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, real couple yang bisa dengan bebas menunjukan kedekatan mereka di depan publik, perilaku kami berdua diawasi, SM menentukan, kami tidak boleh terlalu akrab di depan semua orang, makanya kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami ini. Kris mungkin bisa mengerti, karena dia seorang leader, dan dia harus professional. Tapi tidak denganku, aku merasa semua ini tidak adil, kenapa hanya karena kami berdua yang paling popular disbanding member lain, kami jadi tidak boleh terlalu akrab satu sama lain. Alasan yang terlalu dibuat – buat menurutku. Aku tidak terlalu suka ketika Kris lebih memilih berjalan bersama Tao saat di bandara, duduk di samping Baekhyun ketika makan, atau memeluk Xiumin dari belakang saat aku berada di sekitarnya. Maksudku, kenapa dia tidak berjalan bersamaku, duduk disampingku, atau bahkan memelukku dari belakang? Aku memang possessive, ok. Karena Kris hanya milikku. Dan dihadapkan pada kenyataan seperti ini, aku merasakan dadaku semakin sesak.

Dan sepertinya, keadaan ini belum cukup menyakitkan untukku. Park So Hyun sunbaenim sepertinya jadi senang sekali memasangkan Kris dengan Tao saat tau bahwa Tao adalah member favorit Kris. Dia sekarang menyuruh Kris dan Tao untuk berdiri dan bahkan mengatakan kalau mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain, dan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Kris menyukai hal itu.

Belum lagi Park So Hyun sunbaenim mengatakan kalau mereka berdua sangat serasi dengan topi yang sama yang mereka pakai sekarang, dan aku baru tahu bahwa topi yang Tao pakai adalah milik Kris. Padahal Kris tidak pernah memperbolehkan aku untuk meminjam barang – barangnya, kecuali Ace, sekalipun. Dia malah membelikan semua hal yang sama dengan apa yang ingin aku pinjam darinya. Bukan aku tidak senang karena memiliki banyak sekali barang- barang couple dengannya, hanya saja, aku tidak suka kalau Kris menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membelikan barang – barang yang sama dengannya untukku.

Aku hanya bisa diam, menahan rasa kecewa dan semua yang aku rasakan sebisa mungkin. Segala macam pikiran menghampiri otakku. Sehun dan Kai yang berada di sebelah ku mengatakan agar aku tidak berpikir hal yang buruk tentang Kris, dan mereka terus meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Yahh, aku berharap begitu. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Walau terkadang Sehun dan Kai tidak sopan padaku, tapi disaat seperti ini mereka sangat bisa diandalkan.

Kris, apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?

TBC

Annyeong FFN reader-nim.. :D

Ini fanfic pertama aku yang aku publish disini, oh iya..kenalin, aku KrisHan shipper,,hehe *perkenalan macam apa itu

Aku bikin fanfic ini setelah nonton Park So Hyun's Love Game's Summer Special Idol Version pas EXO jadi guest-nya. Bête banget gak ada KrisHan moment disitu, Luhan nya duduk di belakang Kris sihh, jadinya gak berinteraksi. Akhirnya aku bikin aja KrisHan moment versi aku sendiri, hehe

Semoga suka sama ceritanya, dan tunggu chap selanjutnya yahh..

Ohh, jangan lupa tinggalin riview, biar aku tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic aku ini.. =D

Annyeong… ^^


	2. Don't Understand

Main Cast : Kris, Luhan, Lay, Kai, Sehun, Tao

Supporting Cast : The Rest of EXO's Member, Park So Hyun as Radio DJ

Pairings : KrisHan, KaiHun, MyeonSoo, ChanBaek

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Chapter : 2/?

-^^SELAMAT MEMBACA^^-

**Kris POV**

Ahh, kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengira Park So Hyun sunbaenim akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku, dan kenapa juga aku malah menjawab Tao, bukan Luhan? Luhan pasti benar – benar sangat kecewa sekarang. Maafkan aku Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kecewa.

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Jika EXO lewat di depan seseorang, kalian berdua pasti terlihat seperti satu tim. Semuanya setuju kan? Bagainama kalau kita beri tepuk tangan?" semua member EXO kelihatannya setuju dengan pernyataan Park So Hyun sunbaenim, tepuk tangan mereka meriah sekali, tsk…kenapa mereka senang sekali sih, apa mereka tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan! Ehh…tapi tidak begitu dengan Lay, dia tidak ikut bertepuk tangan seperti member lainnya…kau memang sahabatku Lay, aku yakin Lay bisa mengerti kalau semua ini bukan kemauanku, dan kuharap Luhan juga begitu. Ahh,, aku tidak bisa melihatnya, kenapa dia harus duduk tepat dibelakangku sihh… Aku ingin menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa dia baik – baik saja, tapi aku terlalu takut, jika nantinya aku hanya melihat dia dengan sorot mata kesedihan. Dan aku tidak mau melihat itu, aku paling tidak suka sorot mata itu dari Luhan.

"Mereka bahkan mempunyai topi yang sama" Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku semakin tidak senang, kau hanya membuat semuanya jadi lebih buruk, Chanyeol! Dasar kau _happy virus_ tak punya otak!

"Ahh, topi itu milikku" Aku tidak mau Luhan berpikir bahwa aku juga memiliki barang – barang _couple_-an dengan Tao. Aku hanya memiliki barang – barang _couple_ dengan Luhan, hanya dengan Luhan. Jadi aku bilang saja bahwa topi itu milikku dan aku memperbolehkan Tao meminjamnya untuk keperluan _broadcast_ hari ini.

"Ahh, kau memperbolehkan Tao meminjamnya? Manis sekali…~ _Okay_. Tapi serius, banyak member lain yang juga memakai topi hari ini, dan kalianlah yang paling serasi. Kalian berdua terlihat seperti selebritis." Ahh,, Park So Hyun sunbaenim, kenapa kau juga ikut – ikutan sihh..

"Mereka juga sangat mengerti satu sama lain" _Gosh_! Baekhyun! Apa kau sadar barusan kau bilang apa?! Kau benar – benar sama dengan couple mu itu, membuat semua hal lebih buruk! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan sekarang…aku tahu persis bagaimana dia, dia pasti benar – benar kecewa mendengar semua hal ini. Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan dia mempunyai pikiran buruk tentangku, aku benar – benar tidak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini. Ahhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan...

"Tidak hanya kami berdua, semua member EXO mengerti satu sama lain" Haaahh,, sungguh melegakan mendengar jawaban Tao. Setidaknya Tao tidak sama dengan couple tak berotak itu. Kau benar – benar mengerti aku Tao.

"Bukannya sudah terlambat mengatakan itu semua Tao?" Chanyeol mulai bicara lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Tao.

"Benar, sangat terlambat" Couple nya menambahkan. Tsk..mereka benar – benar serasi. Benar – benar couple yang menyebalkan!

Aku harap Luhan tidak salah paham dengan hal ini, karena sungguh, semua hal ini diluar bayanganku, dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka semua ini akan menjadi sangat rumit untukku. Aku harap Luhan akan baik – baik saja.

**Luhan POV**

Sepertinya keadaan memang tidak berpihak padaku. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kelihatan sangat senang saat Kris dipasangkan dengan Tao. Kenapa? Apakah aku tidak cukup pantas untuk Kris? Tidak tahukah kalian bahwa hatiku sakit saat kalian bersikap seperti itu? Aku sangat mencintai Kris melebihi apapun, dan begitu juga Kris (mungkin). Dan Kris, kenapa kau bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang, melihatku dan mengatakan bahwa semua hal ini tak seperti apa yang ada dipikiranku? Apa mungkin kau benar – benar menyukai hal ini Kris? Apa itu artinya kau sudah tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu lagi? Kau bisa ngobrol dengan member lain, tapi kenapa tidak denganku? Apa ada yang salah denganku Kris? Tahukah kau apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? Sungguh, aku merasa sangat kecewa padamu Kris. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku benar – benar percaya padamu. Tapi ini semua terasa sangat menyakitkan untukku Kris, aku merasa ingin menangis sekarang, aku yakin mataku sudah berair, dan itu tidak bagus.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" Sehun memegang tanganku dan bertanya padaku saat aku hendak beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Saat ini kami sedang _break_ dengan diputarnya lagu _Growl_, jadi harusnya aku bisa keluar dulu sebentar, tapi karena Sehun, terpaksa aku duduk lagi.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, Sehunnie.. aku mau cuci muka, aku merasa sedikit ngantuk" aku mencoba berbohong pada Sehun, walaupun aku tahu itu tidak akan berhasil dengan mataku yang berair dan suaraku yang agak bergetar karena menahan tangis ini.

"Hyung, jangan bohong, aku tahu siapa dirimu, aku tahu bagaimana kebiasaanmu, aku tahu matamu berair bukan karena kau menahan kantuk, aku tahu hyung, kau akan menangis disana" Benar kan apa yang aku bilang? Dia sangat mengenalku, tentu saja. Dan kau benar Sehun-ah, aku ingin menangis, ini semua terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku benar – benar ngantuk Sehun-ah, sungguh. Sekarang, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Aku benar – benar harus ke kamar mandi, ok?" Aku masih terus mencoba berbohong pada Sehun, air mataku tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dan aku tidak mau sampai menangis di depan mereka berdua. Aku berusaha berdiri lagi sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun. Tapi dia malah semakin erat memegang tanganku.

"Hyung! Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku! Aku sangat mengenal siapa kau, Hyung! Aku tahu benar apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, tapi kumohon…jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis Hyung. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja" Sehun berkata dengan nada membentak, dan aku merasa sangat terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun membentakku. Aku melihat sekelililing, takut ada member lain yang melihat ke arah kami karena Sehun berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadarinya, terlebih lagi, lagu kami, _Growl_, masih memenuhi ruang siaran ini. Yahh, semua member sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing, kecuali satu orang, Kai, yang duduk di sebelah Sehun dan memang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapanku dengan Sehun.

"Itu benar Hyung, aku dan Sehunnie benar – benar mengenalmu, dan tidak mungkin kami tidak tahu mengenai kebiasaanmu itu" Kai juga ikut menimpali ucapan Sehun, dan dia membenarkan apa yang Sehun tadi ucapkan padaku. Tsk…jadi mentang – mentang kalian adalah couple, kalian berdua sependapat, begitu Kai?

"Haahh,, oke oke…. Kalian berdua benar, aku memang ingin menangis, puas? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan Kris, atau mungkin, satu – satunya yang salah disini adalah aku? Tapi apa salahku? Aku sangat kecewa mendengar jawaban Kris tadi, dan lagi, aku merasa Kris menyukai hal itu" dengan terpaksa aku akhirnya mengaku, aku tidak bisa berbohong pada mereka. Sedikit isakan keluar dari mulutku saat aku berbicara tadi, tapi aku tidak menangis, setidaknya belum, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mataku. Aku tidak akan pernah menangis didepan mereka, atau siapapun. Hey, aku ini _manly_, kau tahu itu kan?

"Hyung, jangan menangis yahh. Aku yakin, Kris hyung tidak bermaksud melakukan semua ini, dia pasti akan bicara padamu nanti. Aku tahu Kris hyung, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, apalagi perasaan orang yang sangat dia cintai dan juga mencintainya, jadi, kau jangan berpikiran yang buruk – buruk tentangnya, _okay_? Dia amat sangat mencintaimu, dan kau harus mempercayainya" Kai mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sedikit merasa baikan dan tersenyum. Dan mungkin Kai benar, semua hal buruk itu hanya terjadi di pikiranku saja. Aku juga sangat mencintai Kris, dan aku harus percaya padanya.

"Kai benar, hyung. Kau tidak sendiri, ada kami disini yang akan selalu menemanimu, jadi jangan sedih lagi, oke? _Cheer up_ ^^" Sehun bahkan memberikan senyum terbaiknya demi mebuatku semangat, ahh…manis sekali kau maknae…hehe. Mereka benar – benar _couple_ yang sangat manis! Dan aku harap mereka benar. Aku harus berpikir positif, aku tahu Kris bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Dan tepat saat lagu Growl berakhir, aku melihat Lay menatap ke arahku dan dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Buyao nanguo" aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya karena Lay duduk cukup jauh dariku, tapi aku tahu apa yang dia ucapkan dari gerak bibirnya. Dia mengatakan 'buyao nanguo', yang artinya 'jangan sedih' dalam bahasa China.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan tersenyum pada Lay, lalu menunduk dan tanpa sadar air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya jatuh juga, aku buru – buru menghapusnya sebelum ada yang sadar aku menitikkan air mata. Ahh,, bahkan Lay saja yang berada cukup jauh dariku mengerti apa yang aku rasakan, tapi kenapa tidak begitu denganmu Kris? Padahal aku berada tepat dibelakangmu, apa ikatan batin diantara kita memang tidak cukup kuat bagimu untuk merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Haah…aku merasa semakin kecewa pada Kris.

-**To Be Continued**-

Annyeong lagi semuanya… ( ^0^)/"

Ketemu lagi sama dirikuh, KrisHan shipper forever ever after *halah, apa ini -_-"

Hehehe

Akhirnya bisa update juga,, hohoho

Kayaknya gaje nih ceritanya…

Mianhae buat fans nya Luhan, aku bikin dia agak OOC disini, jadi galau-ers gitu yahh…hahaha, gak maksud apa2 koq, Cuma keperluan cerita aja.. hehe

Luhan : heh, thor! Lo nistain gue banget sih disini, pake dibikin mellow2 gitu, gue tuh manly tau MANLY!

Author : hehehe, tenang aja Lu, di scene slanjutnya lu bakal lebih gue nistain lagi…huahahahaha.. suruh siapa lu jaim2 sama Kris, pake gak mau segala lagi diajak gwiyomi sama abang gue.. weeekk

#author gaje #abaikan

Anyway, gomawo buat semua yang udah baca ff gaje ini, dan ngasih reviewnya..udah dibales2in semuanya yahh,, hehe

Dan ini update-an nya,, manga dibaca dan di review lagi.. tapi gak di review juga gak apa2 sihh, aku udah seneng banget ada yang baca ff aku, walaupun tanpa jejak, karena aku juga seorang silent readers, dan aku menyadari gak semua hal bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata,, #eeeaaaaaa

Hahaha,, udahan ahh ngomong mulu XD

Ohh, buat guest, aku bales disini aja yahh

**mellody **: gak apa2 koq…yang penting kamu suka sama KrisHan, kamu suka sama ceritanya dan kamu suka sama authornya #lho..hehehe XD … ini update-annya.. ^^

terima kasih sudah mau mampir disini, and Happy Reading all "\(^0^)/"


	3. New Couple

Main Cast : Kris, Luhan, Lay, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Suho, Kyungsoo

Supporting Cast : The Rest of EXO's Member, Park So Hyun as Radio DJ

Pairings : KrisHan, KaiHun, MyeonSoo, ChanBaek

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Chapter : 3/?

-^^SELAMAT MEMBACA^^-

**Author POV**

"Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya, jika aku adalah seorang wanita, aku akan memilih salah satu member EXO untuk dijadikan pasangan" Park So Hyun memberikan pertanyaan lainnya pada member EXO.

"Jadi, jika kalian adalah seorang wanita, apakah kalian akan memilih salah satu dari member EXO untuk kalian jadikan pasangan atau tidak" Park So Hyun menjelaskan pertanyaannya, karena dia lihat sebagian member EXO ada yang belum mengerti.

Suho, Kyungsoo, Chen, Lay, Tao, Kris, Sehun, dan Chanyeol memberikan tanda "O" yang artinya mereka akan memilih salah satu member EXO untuk dijadikan pasangan, sedangkan sisanya, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Kai dan Luhan memberikan tanda "X".

"Wahhh…ternyata ada juga member yang menjawab "X" yahh…hahaha, tapi banyak sekali yang menjawab "O". Yang menjawab "X" tolong turunkan tangan kalian. Baiklah…kita mulai dari…umm~Kris… ahh, sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Suho-ssi terlebih dahulu. Suho-ssi,, siapa yang ingin kau jadikan pasangan?" Park So Hyun yang sebelumnya akan bertanya pada Kris, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Suho yang sedari tadi terus melihat kearah Kyungsoo seakan - akan mengatakan bahwa dia memilih Kyungsoo lewat pandangannya itu.

"Pilihanku adalah Kyungsoo" Suho menjawab dengan sedikit malu – malu dan yah,, seperti yang sudah diduga, dia memilih Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau terlihat terkejut. Kau bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Suho, kau terlihat bingung." Park So Hyun berkata seperti itu karena melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya benar – benar terkejut. Ruangan itu riuh ramai sekarang, dipenuhi oleh suara2 member EXO yang meneriaki mereka. Dan Suho terlihat benar – benar senang akan hal itu. Mungkin dia senang karena akhirnya dia mempunyai keberanian untuk memilih Kyungsoo sebagai pasangannya di depan umum, dia senang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam pada orang yang dia sukai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia hanya tersenyum malu, dan menunduk karena member yang lain, terutama Baekhyun yang memang senang menggodanya, terus saja meneriakinya.

"Aku pikir dia tidak menyukai hal ini" Chanyeol menambahkan

"T-tidak.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gugup

"Kau terlihat sangat bingung" Park So Hyun menambahkan lagi. Dan di sisi lain terlihat Suho yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri, karena dia terus saja bergerak – gerak tak karuan sambil memegang bagian sebelah kiri dadanya dengan mukanya yang memerah. Suho sekarang benar – benar terlihat seperti seorang pria yang mengajak gadisnya untuk menikah dan jantungnya berdebar – debar menunggu jawaban dari si gadis.. ahh,, Suho-ssi…

"Kyungsoo-ssi, menurutmu apa alasan Suho memilihmu?" Park So Hyun kembali bertanya pada Kyungsoo, tak ingin dia terlalu larut dalam kebingungan.

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?" Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Park So Hyun, Kyungsoo malah melihat ke arah Suho dan bertanya padanya. Suho terlihat senang sekaligus terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu. Tawanya berhenti sejenak, sepertinya dia terkejut karena Kyungsoo tiba – tiba menoleh ke arahnya dengan pipi bersemu, namun matanya membulat menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apakah kau akan menerima Suho hyung jika dia adalah seorang wanita, hyung?" Kai melemparkan pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo, dan seketika Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang duduk di barisan belakang bersama Sehun, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan Chen. Suho kembali tertawa karena Kyungsoo sudah tidak melihatnya lagi, namun kali ini tawa senangnya bercampur dengan rasa cemas, cemas akan jawaban Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kalau dia menjawab tidak, pikirnya.

"Aku? Jika Suho hyung adalah wanita? Umm~aku tidak tahu" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan ragu - ragu dan kelihatannya dia sedikit malu. Para member tidak henti - hentinya meneriaki mereka. Mereka sepertinya senang dengan hal seperti ini.

"Jadi, ini bukan sepenuhnya penolakan kan?" Park So Hyun bertanya lagi pada Kyungsoo

"hmm~mungkin" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan singkat, dan itu membuat seisi ruangan penasaran

"Kau mengatakan tidak tahu, bukan tidak mau, apa kau sedang jual mahal saat ini?" Park So Hyun memastikan jawaban Kyungsoo, bahwa dia tidak menolak suho, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

Suho terlihat sangat khawatir dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, dia bersyukur bahwa Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tidak tahu, bukan tidak mau. Hey, ayolah…siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa suho sangat berharap bisa punya hubungan serius dengan Kyungsoo?

"Suho-ssi, kenapa kau memilih Kyungsoo?" kali ini Park So Hyun bertanya pada Suho. Suho yang sedang menatap ke arah Kyungsoo sembari memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya, sedikit tersentak karena Park So Hyun bertanya padanya.

"Kyungsoo…hmmm..yahh~ karena Kyungsoo itu imut. Dia sangat imut, jadi aku ingin selalu menganggunya, aku ingin mencubit pipinya" jawaban Suho terdengar tulus, dari dalam hatinya. Sepertinya memang itu alasan yang ingin dia katakan, sedari tadi dia melihat Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikannya, dan dia mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, pipinya memerah, tapi sepertinya dia tidak suka saat Suho menyebutnya imut.

"Aku pikir itu bukan rasa suka, kau hanya ingin mengganggunya kalau seperti itu" Ucap Baekhyun. Dia member yang paling sering menggoda Kyungsoo, jadi dia adalah orang yang paling tahu arti dari ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini, Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya, bukan Suho, Kyungsoo tidak menyukai situasinya. Baekhyun tahu, bagi Kyungsoo hal yang bersifat pribadi, haruslah tetap bersifat pribadi. Suho sedikit mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun menyanggah ucapannya.

"Kau tahu, mengganggu juga merupakan salah satu tanda ketertarikan" Park So Hyun membenarkan alasan Suho, dan itu membuat Suho mengangguk semangat dan tertawa senang sambil melihat kearah Baekhyun seolah mengatakan bahwa dia benar. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat Suho tertawa senang seperti itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang hal ini?" Park So Hyun kembali bertanya lagi pada Kyungsoo

"Tidak" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan singkat, lagi…

"Tidak? Jadi kau tidak akan menerimanya?" Park So Hyun memastikan jawaban Kyungsoo

"Yeah~" Kyungsoo menanggapi pertanyaan Park So Hyun dengan setengah hati..dan jujur, itu bukan jawaban yang memuaskan bagi sebagian orang di ruangan itu

"Aku hanya menyukainya. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti bayi bagiku" Suho yang merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan merubah pemikiran Kyungsoo. Dia sudah sejauh ini, dan dia tidak ingin semua berakhir dengan kegagalan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengecewakan Suho, sebenarnya, dia hanya tidak suka saat Suho mengatakan alasannya menyukai dirinya adalah karena dia imut, dia paling tidak suka disebut imut atau sejenisnya, dia itu manly, pikirnya. Sama seperti Luhan, yeah~manly..

"Ahh,, karena dia sangat imut? Humm… saat kita semua melihat Kyungsoo di panggung, dia terlihat sangat cool membawakan lagu dengan nada tinggi, tapi sekarang saat kita berbincang – bincang, dia terlihat sangat imut." Park So Hyun menambahkan pernyataan Suho, sepertinya dia setuju dengan pemikiran Suho bahwa Kyungsoo itu imut.

"Ahh,, terima kasih" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar pujian itu, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya tadi, dia tidak suka disebut imut oleh Suho, tapi saat Park So Hyun yang mengatakannya kenapa dia malah tersenyum manis? Hah~ dasar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, tadi kau juga menjawab "O" kan? Siapa member yang akan kau pilih?" Park So Hyun kemudian bertanya lagi pada Kyungsoo. Terlihat wajah Kris yang menunjukkan raut kekecewaan, harusnya gilirannya adalah setelah Suho, tapi Park So Hyun malah bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Yahh~ bersabarlah Kris…

"Aku? Aku memilih Suho hyung" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan pasti, dan jawabannya itu menimbulkan keriuhan di seisi ruangan siaran itu. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah tadi dia menolak Suho, mengapa sekarang justru dia malah memilih Suho sebagai pasangannya.

"Aahhh…mwoyaaaaaaaa~ apa – apaan ini?" Semua orang di ruangan ini tengah kebingungan sekarang, terutama Baekhyun. 'Tahu begitu, aku tidak akan membelamu tadi, dasar Kyungsoo!' Begitu pikir Baekhyun. Tapi tentu saja, dibalik semua kebingungan yang menghampiri pikiran semua orang, ada satu orang yang merasa sangat bahagia dengan jawaban Kyungsoo tadi, kalian sudah bisa menebaknya kan? Yapp…Suho. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang, tawanya tidak berhenti sedari tadi. Wajah kecewanya sudah berganti dengan wajah ceria dan berbunga – bunga khas anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa memangnya? Itu memang jawabanku sedari awal kok" Kyungsoo menambahkan karena melihat semua member kebingungan.

"Ahh,, jadi benar kau sedang jual mahal tadi?" Park So Hyun bertanya, lebih tepatnya menggoda Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan itu

"Tidak tidak, bukan seperti itu. Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku hanya bilang dari sebelas member EXO lainnya ak…~" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena member EXO meneriakkan hal yang benar - benar membuatnya mukanya bersemu merah. Dan Suho yang terlewat senang malah mencoba merangkul Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terlihat tidak nyaman, Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar saat Suho terus-terusan mencoba merangkulnya. Suho yang tidak mau Kyungsoo marah akhirnya menyerah, dia tidak lagi mencoba merangkul Kyungsoo dan membiarkan namja yang dia cintai itu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Jadian, jadian, jadian.. Cium! Cium! Cium!" member EXO lainnya meneriakki pasangan baru itu, dan itu membuat ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong tadi. Yahh~ mereka sudah bisa disebut sebagai pasangan kan? Karena skarang kita tahu kalau Kyungsoo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Suho.

Kyungsoo tampak salah tingkah dengan yell – yell dadakan yang dibuat member EXO itu. Begitupun Suho, tapi dia lebih terlihat senang daripada malu. Tentu saja senang, bukankah ini yang diharapkan Suho?

"Sssshhhh~!" Geram pada member EXO yang tak henti – hentinya meneriaki dia dan Suho, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Dia memberikan death glare pada semua member EXO seraya menyuruh mereka semua untuk diam, pandangannya terlihat dingin. Dan, ya~ itu berhasil. Semua member EXO yang sedari tadi ribut langsung menutup mulut mereka dan diam. Mereka tahu betul bagaimana eomma EXO itu saat dia marah, hanya ada dua pilihan bagi mereka, diam atau tidak akan ada makan malam untuk mereka. Mereka pintar karena memilih diam, haha..

"Maksudku, dari sebelas member yang ada, jika aku harus memilih, aku akan memilih Suho hyung" Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terpotong tadi, dan Suho terlihat benar – benar senang dengan pernyataan Suho barusan.

"Ahh,, jadi begitu. Suho-ssi..kau senang sekali sepertinya? Hahaha… Tapi sayang sekali, kita kehabisan waktu sekarang. Aku masih ingin mengetahui jawaban member lain, tapi waktunya sudah habis. Aku harap kalian semua senang hari ini." Park So Hyun berkata dengan nada menyesal karena belum sempat bertanya pada semua member dan terlebih waktu yang mereka punya sangat singkat hari ini.

"Aahhh,, sayang sekali yahh.. tapi kami semua senang, ini menyenangkan sekali. Dan setidaknya, hari ini kita mempunyai pasangan baru… hahaha" seru Baekhyun yang disambut riuh tawa senang dari semua member

"hahaha…kau benar Baekhyun-ssi. Aku harap kalian berdua cepat menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya" muka Kyungsoo langsung bersemu merah ketika Park So Hyun mengatakan hal itu, dan Suho terlihat lebih senang dari sebelumnya, sekaligus tersipu malu, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang tertawa-tawa senang sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi.. We love you~ Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya~" Park So Hyun menutup acara hari itu

"Sampai jumpa~….." member EXO serempak menanggapi ucapan Park So Hyun, dan segera beranjak keluar dari ruang siaran untuk photo session

**Kris POV**

"Ahh,, jadi begitu. Suho-ssi..kau senang sekali sepertinya? Hahaha… Tapi sayang sekali, kita kehabisan waktu sekarang. Aku masih ingin mengetahui jawaban member lain, tapi waktunya sudah habis. Aku harap kalian semua senang hari ini." Ck, kenapa cepat sekali berakhir, kenapa bukan aku yang kau tanya duluan sunbae? Padahal aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Suho. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan, terlebih karena aku tahu dia sedang meragukanku saat ini. Aku juga berpikir sudah saatnya member lain tahu tentang perasaanku pada Luhan. Tapi kenapa kesempatan itu tidak datang untukku? Aarrgghhh! Menyebalkan sekali sih! Ehh,, aku tidak melihat jawaban Luhan tadi, Luhan menjawab "X" atau "O" yah, apa mungkin dia menjawab "O" dan akan memilihku? Ahh…membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang, hehe… Tapi tetap saja, ini semua menyebalkan!

"Aahhh,, sayang sekali yahh.. tapi kami semua senang, ini menyenangkan sekali. Dan setidaknya, hari ini kita mempunyai pasangan baru… hahaha" Tsk, kau dan kalian semua yang senang Baekhyun, bukan aku. Harusnya yang jadi couple itu aku dan Luhan, andai saja Park So Hyun bertanya padaku duluan tadi… T_T

Haaahh,, terus2an merutuk seperti ini pun kesempatan itu tidak akan datang lagi. Lebih baik sekarang aku memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan.

**Luhan POV**

Akhirnya, aku lega sekali karena acara ini berakhir. Bukan karena acaranya tidak menyenangkan, tapi yahh~kalian tau kan penyebabnya. Dan memang hanya kalian yang tau kan..hmm. Untung saja waktunya keburu habis sebelum Park So Hyun sunbaenim sempat menanyai member lainnya. Aku tidak mau mendengar jawaban Kris. Aku lihat dia memberikan tanda "O" dan aku yakin dia akan menyebutkan Tao lagi sebagai member yang ingin dia jadikan pasangan. Sekali saja cukup menyakitkan buatku, aku tidak mau lagi mendengarnya untuk yang kedua kali. Aku senang keadaan sedikit berbaik hati padaku. Park So Hyun sunbaenim tidak jadi bertanya pada Kris duluan, dan itu membuatku lega. Kau tahu, tadinya aku akan memberikan tanda "O" dan mengatakan bahwa member yang aku pilih adalah Kris saat aku ditanya nanti. Tapi kemudian aku ingat kejadian tadi, Kris juga tidak memilihku sebagai member favoritnya, untuk apa aku memilihnya sebagai pasangan? Jujur aku sedikit kecewa dengan Kris, kalian tau kan? Makanya aku memutuskan untuk memberikan tanda "X".

Tapi aku ikut bahagia dengan pasangan baru itu, Suho dan Kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka bisa go public, haha... Ahhh…andai saja itu aku dan Kris, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Hmm,, mungkin belum saatnya…

"Hyung, ayo pergi, acaranya sudah berakhir…kita masih harus ke Sukira kan?" Sehun sedikit mengejutkan aku karena dia tiba - tiba muncul di hadapanku

"Eoh? N-Ne, Sehunnie, ayo~ ehh…kemana member yang lain?" aku sedikit heran mendapati ruangan yang kosong, hanya ada aku, Sehun dan tentu saja, Kai. Mereka memang tidak bisa dipisahkan, dan terkadang itu membuatku sangat iri karena aku tidak bisa seperti itu dengan Kris

"Kau melamun hyung? Member yang lain sedang bersiap – siap untuk photo session dengan Park So Hyun sunbaenim" Sehun bilang aku melamun? Apa iya aku terlihat sedang melamun?

"A-Aku tidak melamun kok" aku menyangkal ucapan Sehun, aku memang tidak sedang melamun tadi.

"Hyung, aktingmu sangat jelek saat berbohong. Sudahlah, akui saja, kau sedang melamunkan Kris Hyung kan?" Sehun memaksaku untuk mengakui bahwa aku melamun. Dan hey~ sejak kapan dia bisa membaca pikiran? Aneh sekali dia bisa tahu aku memikirkan Kris tadi, apa memang terlihat jelas yah?

"Aku tidak melamun Sehun-ah! Dan aku tidak memikirkan Kris! Untuk apa aku memikirkannya?" aku kesal karena Sehun benar, tapi aku tidak mau mengakui hal itu padanya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau harus berbohong. Kau tahu ka-" perkataan Sehun terpotong karena Kai menyuruhnya berhenti

"Sudah cukup Sehunnie! Ayo Hyung, kita harus cepat – cepat bergabung dengan member lainnya juga" ucap Kai seraya memegang pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku untuk keluar dari ruang siaran, tapi aku tidak mengikutinya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Sehun terlihat tidak menyukai hal ini. Lihatlah dia sekarang, dia memajukan bibirnya sambil menatap sebal pada Kai. Hahaha~ sifat manjanya keluar lagi. Dasar kau anak kecil. Siapa suruh kau terus mendebatku? Lihat akibatnya, kekasihmu lebih memilih membelaku daripada kau! Hahaha~ ahh…tapi kasihan juga dia, dan lagi aku tidak mau dia marah atau salah paham padaku, jadi sebaiknya aku tidak mengikuti Kai.

"Kalian berdua duluan saja. Aku benar2 harus ke kamar mandi dulu sekarang, dan bukan untuk menangis" Aku berbohong pada mereka. Hanya tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman lagi saja. Lihat Sehun, aku baik kan karena tidak pergi dengan Kai? Untung saja mood ku sedang jelek, kalau tidak, akan ku kerjai kau habis – habisan.

"Kau yakin Hyung? Baiklah~ Panggil aku jika terjadi sesuatu, ok?" Kai lalu berjalan keluar setelah dia memastikan ucapanku

"Yaak! Kkamjong-ah, kachi ga! Ishhhh! Hyung, na meonjeo galke, eoh.. Kau juga harus cepat – cepat kesana, ok" dan Sehun pun berlari mengejar Kai yang meninggalkannya. Dasar Sehun, dia benar – benar tidak bisa jauh dari couplenya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba – tiba aku merasa begitu malas untuk photo session ini. Aku khawatir menemukan mereka berdua dalam satu frame, berfoto bersama. Oushh! Hanya dengan memikirkannya sudah membuatku begitu gelisah. Ahhh,, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau kesana, tetapi mereka akan curiga jika aku tidak ada. Aisshh! Fiuhh... ok Luhan, tenang...semua hal buruk yang kau bayangkan hanya terjadi di pikiranmu saja, tenang...semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain pergi kesana.

Aku pun keluar dari ruang siaran, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan aku karena mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, baguslah~ beberapa member berselca ria, dan satu orang member hanya duduk di kursi di depan mereka, dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata terpejam, tahu kan siapa dia? Ya, itu Kris. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, aku hafal pose itu, tapi apa yang sedang dia pikirkan ya? Hmmm ~ aku jadi penasaran.

Kami dibagi menjadi dua grup untuk photo session ini, dan aku sangat bersyukur, karena Tao tidak bersama Kris, dia di grup pertama, bersama Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin. Yahh ~ setidaknya aku tidak harus melihat mereka bersama – sama dalam satu frame. Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa aku tidak marah lagi pada Kris, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan maaf atau mendekatiku untuk sekedar bertanya apakah aku baik – baik saja atau tidak. Tsk... sejak kapan kau jadi orang yang tidak peka seperti itu Kris? Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan, aku terus memperhatikannya tanpa dia tahu, lalu kemudian dia membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya dan tiba – tiba dia menolehkan kepalanya padaku, aku pun buru – buru mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Gosh! Apa dia melihatku memperhatikannya? Ahh~ aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu aku terus memperhatikannya sepanjang waktu? Ahhh~tidak, tidak mungkin, dia tidak melihatku, sedari tadi dia kan menunduk, bagaimana mungkin dia menyadari jika aku memperhatikannya? yeah.. benar, aku yakin, dia tidak melihatku. Aku pun berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Ok..tenang Luhan,, ucapku di dalam hati seraya menghembuskan nafas.. fiuhhh~ sebaiknya aku bergabung dengan member lain.

Giliran grup kedua tiba saat aku bergerak mendekati member lainnya, itu berarti giliranku untuk mengambil foto dengan Park So Hyun sunbaenim. Kami pun mendekati Park So Hyun sunbaenim dan berdiri di sekitarnya. Aku yang berdiri di paling kanan memperhatikan member yang berada di grup yang sama denganku, Suho, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Lay. Hey~ kenapa hanya berempat? Dan lima denganku, bukankah harusnya ada 6 member? Siapa yang tidak ada yah? Aku pun melihat satu persatu member EXO di ruangan itu, 6 member di grup pertama sedang mengambil selca. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mataku bertemu dengan pandangan mata Kris yang menuju tepat ke arahku. Ahh~ benar, Kris. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Dan sedang apa dia? Kenapa dia masih duduk disana dan menatap lurus ke arahku? Kris, apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah? Cepat kesini! Panggilku dalam hati. Aku pun memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain, menghindari pandangan Kris yang begitu intens padaku. Ahh~ jangankan memanggilnya, memandangnya saja aku sudah tak sanggup. Padahal biasanya memandang Kris adalah hal favoritku. Mungkin karena saat ini aku sedang kesal padanya.

"Kris! cepat kemari!" Suho berteriak pada Kris yang sepertinya masih memandang ke arahku, atau tidak. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin melihat kearahnya dulu untuk saat ini. Kris sepertinya buru – buru mendekati kami, aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang setengah berlari. Dan sekali lagi, dia membuatku kecewa. Dia tidak bergerak ke arahku, tapi malah mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri di paling kiri. Lagi dan lagi, Kris…kenapa kau seperti itu padaku? Kau tidak tahu hatiku sangat sakit kau memperlakukan aku seperti itu? Apa kau memang sengaja? Aku bingung Kris, apa aku punya salah padamu? Aku benar – benar kecewa padamu. Arrghh~ aku hanya bisa menahan kekesalan dan kekecewaan ini sendiri saja. Mood ku benar – benar sudah hancur sekarang, aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun lagi. Semua hal ini membuatku sedih, aku ingin secepatnya kembali ke dorm. Tapi tidak bisa, sebelum jadwal hari ini selesai. Haahh~ aku harap aku tidak merusak suasana nanti. Aku tidak ingin terlihat sedang punya masalah atau memikirkan sesuatu, aku harap aku bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Semoga saja semua yang aku pikirkan itu salah. Walau bagaimana pun, aku sudah 3 tahun mengenal Kris, dan aku tahu benar seperti apa Kris, dia tidak pernah mengecewakan aku sekalipun selama 1 tahun kami menjadi pasangan. Ahh~ Luhan, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mempercayai Kris dan malah berpikiran buruk tentangnya? Mungkin aku hanya cemburu saja, terlalu cemburu. Wajar kan? Aku sangat menyayanginya, melebihi apapun. Tapi mengetahui dia lebih memilih Tao dan bukan aku membuatku benar – benar kesal padanya. Apa aku yang terlalu sensitive yah? Aarrggghhh~~ tetap saja, dia sangat menyebalkan! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jadi tidak peka seperti itu? Aku tidak mau bicara dulu dengannya. Kau benar – benar menyebalkan, Kris!

-**To Be Continued**-

Annyeong yeorobunnnnn…. ! /

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa update.. hehe -_-"

Di chapter ini aku lebih focus ke KyungHo couple, sesuai alur cerita yang sebenarnya, buat yang kurang suka, harap maklum yahh, soalnya ini penting juga buat kelangsungan kisah KrisHan di chapter depan, haha #apadehh

Ummm…apa lagi yahh..

Ohh, makasih buat semua readers, dan reviewers, buat siders juga, makasih udah ngasih apresiasi buat FF aku yang lumayan…gaje, hehe

Maaf gak bisa balesin review nya satu – satu, tapi aku beneran berterima kasih banget sama kalian semua. Jangan bosen buat kasih review yah, kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senang hati, biar aku tahu kekurangan aku tuh dimana.

Anyway, Happy Reading all.. enjoy.. ^-^

Thanks to : Gyurievil, BLUEFIRE0805, Rency35, ByunnaPark, utsukushii02, KekasihGelap Kris, chuapExo31, mellody, Guest, ThegorgeousLu, AngelGie HantaoRis, Bubble KimChii, Jisaid, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Park Dibi


	4. Bestfriend

Main Cast : Kris, Luhan, Lay, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Suho, Kyungsoo

Supporting Cast : The Rest of EXO's Member, Park So Hyun as Radio DJ

Pairings : KrisHan, KaiHun, MyeonSoo, ChanBaek

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Chapter : 4/?

-^^SELAMAT MEMBACA^^-

**Author POV**

Selesai dengan sesi foto, member EXO buru – buru pergi menuju ke van mereka di tempat parkir, karena mereka masih ada jadwal siaran di Sukira, dan mereka bisa saja terlambat jika tidak buru – buru. Mereka berangkat menggunakan 2 van, karena semua member ikut, 1 van tak akan cukup menampung mereka semua dan managernya. Luhan yang sedang kesal pada Kris memilih untuk naik van pertama bersama Sehun, Kai, Suho, Tao dan Xiumin, meninggalkan Kris yang kebingungan. Dia hanya bisa menatap Luhan saat Luhan lewat begitu saja di hadapannya, ini adalah hal yang janggal bagi Kris. Mereka berdua, bertiga dengan Lay selalu duduk bersama di van. Tapi sekarang, Luhan lewat begitu saja mengacuhkanya dan memilih van yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Kris semakin yakin bahwa Luhannya benar – benar marah padanya. Dia melangkah berjalan untuk mengejar Luhan, namun baru satu langkah, seseorang memegang bahunya dan menghentikannya melangkah lebih jauh. Itu adalah Lay, and dia menggelengkan kepalanya begitu Kris menoleh ke arahnya. Kris menganggukan kepalanya lemah, dia mengerti apa maksud Lay. Lay bisa disebut sebagai pihak ketiga dalam hubungan Kris dan Luhan, bukan dalam artian buruk tentu saja. Lay sangat dekat dengan Kris maupun Luhan. Mereka bertiga selalu bersama – sama di setiap event, dan Lay membuat Kris dan Luhan bisa berinteraksi secara normal, selama Lay bersama mereka. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat manager mereka berhenti menaruh kecurigaan terhadap hubungan Kris dan Luhan. Saat Luhan sedang ingin bersama Kris, dia akan membawa Lay bersamanya dan pergi mendatangi Kris, jadi mereka bisa bebas mengobrol, begitu juga dengan Kris. Lay adalah sahabat yang sangat baik, dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Dia tidak keberatan berada di antara hubungan Kris dan Luhan, karena dia tahu bahwa Kris dan Luhan memiliki banyak sekali masa – masa sulit untuk menjadi pasangan. Mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Dan Lay ikut menyesal akan hal itu, dia tidak bisa banyak membantu selain menyemangati kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia berharap suatu saat nanti Kris dan Luhan bisa memberitahukan hubungan mereka kepada semua orang.

"Jangan mengejarnya, biarkan dia sendiri dulu sekarang. Dan akan lebih baik bagi kita untuk masuk ke mobil sekarang. Ayo!" Lay memegang tangan Kris dan menariknya masuk ke dalam van, Kris tidak melakukan apapun selain menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa sangat menyesal pada Luhan, terlebih lagi, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Hal itu membuatnya semakin marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan duduk di jajaran belakang bersama Sehun dan Kai, di jajaran tengah ada Kyungsoo, Tao dan Xiumin, dan managernya duduk di kursi paling depan. Luhan tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Sukira, dia tenggelam dalam keheningan di dunianya sendiri, dan hanya melihat ke arah jalanan melalui kaca mobil. Sehun dan Kai yang tahu apa yang dialami hyung nya, memilih untuk tidak menganggunya.

Di van lainnya, Suho duduk di kursi paling depan, lalu Chanyeol, Chen dan Baekhyun di jajaran kursi kedua, sedangkan Kris dan Lay di jajaran kursi paling belakang. Berbeda dengan mobil pertama, mobil kedua ini sangat ribut. Bisakah kau membayangkan 3 troll bersama dalam satu mobil? Yeah, pasti akan sangat ribut, dan itu benar adanya. Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti bicara dan tertawa sepanjang jalan.

"Yah! Hentikan lelucon kalian! Kalian tidak bisa diam yah? Kalian bertiga itu berisik sekali, tahu!" Suho berteriak pada mereka, merasa terganggu. Tapi mereka tidak menggubrisnya. Mereka sibuk menertawakan lelucon Chanyeol yang menurutnya tidak terlalu lucu, mereka berlebihan, pikir Suho. Padahal Suho tidak biasanya seperti itu, dia sedang sensitive hari ini, sepertinya.

"Ayolah Hyung, jangan seperti itu. Aku tahu kau kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak disini bersama kita, tapi kau tidak harus marah – marah dan berteriak seperti itu pada kami, itu hanya akan membuatmu cepat bertambah tua Hyung" ucapan Baekhyun yang memang senang menggoda hyung nya membuat Suho semakin kesal pada mereka.

"Mwo?! Jangan bicara yang aneh – aneh dan hentikan lelucon kalian sekarang juga, Byun Baekhyun!" Suho benar – benar marah sekarang

"Hahahaha…. Baekhyun benar hyung!" Chanyeol dan Chen tertawa terbahak memdengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Kalian…! Arrghh,, dwaesseo! Terserah kalian saja!" Suho akhirnya menyerah, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan terus berdebat meskipun hal itu mengusik harga dirinya, apalagi berdebat dengan member nya. Suho adalah leader yang baik, dan sesuai namanya, dia memang berhati malaikat, hanya mungkin sekarang dia memang sedang sensitive saja. Suho membiarkan mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka, sementara dia memilih untuk mendengarkan music melalui earphone nya. Dia tahu betul, mereka tidak akan pernah mematuhinya, jadi akan sia – sia saja menyuruh mereka diam. Mereka hanya mematuhi 2 orang saja, manager mereka dan Kris. Suho bertanya – Tanya kenapa Kris tidak peduli dengan keributan itu, padahal Kris adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka ada keributan di sekitarnya. Kris sangat menyebalkan, pikir Suho. Yahh~ bahkan Suho pun berpikiran sama dengan Luhan.

Di kursi belakang, Lay hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat tiga troll itu menggoda leader mereka. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Kris yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Kris sepertinya tidak merasa terganggu dengan keributan di depannya, tidak seperti Suho, dia hanya melihat ke arah jalanan melalui kaca mobil, Lay tahu Kris sedang memikirkan Luhan saat ini.

"Ni hai hao ma, duizhang? (Kau baik – baik saja, Duizhang?)" Lay mencoba bertanya pada Kris, tapi sepertinya Kris tidak sedang berada disana, dia berada di dunianya sendiri. Dia tidak menjawab Lay.

"Duizhang?" Lay mencoba lagi, dan benar, Kris memang sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"DUIZHANG!" Lay akhirnya berteriak karena Kris tidak mendengarnya, dan itu membuat member lain di depan mereka reflex menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang karena suara Lay cukup keras. Kris juga terkejut dengan teriakan Lay, dia menatap pada member lain di depannya dengan pandangan yang seolah – olah mengatakan 'apa-yang-kau-lihat?'. Mereka bertiga lalu cepat – cepat menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan 3 membernya itu, hmmh..kenapa mereka? Aku kan tidak mengatakan apa – apa, pikirnya

"Wèishéme (ada apa) Lay, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Kris kemudian memberikan perhatiannya pada Lay.

"Kau melamun, Duizhang. Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Lay sedikit khawatir pada duizhang nya itu, tidak biasanya dia melamun di dalam mobil.

"Haaah….kau tahu tapi masih bertanya, aku tidak baik – baik saja…aku benar – benar bingung Lay" Kris memutuskan menceritakan semua permasalahannya pada Lay sekarang, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat ada masalah. Kris bicara pada Lay dengan bahasa China, dia tidak ingin member lain mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau bingung kenapa? Ceritakan padaku.." Lay juga menjawab dengan bahasa China, dia tahu Kris akan menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Luhan, dan itu rahasia, makanya Kris berbicara dalam bahasa China.

"Ini tentang Luhan, tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Dia tidak naik mobil yang sama dengan kita, padahal biasanya kemanapun EXO pergi, kita bertiga selalu bersama – sama kan? Menurutmu apa dia benar – benar marah padaku? Maksudku semarah itukah dia padaku sampai dia menghindariku? Lay, apa kesalahanku benar – benar fatal? Aku bingung, aku memperhatikannya sepanjang waktu, tapi sepertinya dia bahkan tidak suka melihatku. Bagaimana menurutmu Lay?" Kris yang sudah tahu jawabannya tetap bertanya pada Lay demi mendengar pendapatnya, Lay mungkin lebih peka darinya, pikir Kris. Jangan salahkan Kris karena dia kurang peka, dia hanya tidak pernah mempunyai masalah seperti ini sebelumnya, ini adalah pertama kali Luhan mengabaikannya, dan itu membuatnya bingung hingga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ahh,, Kris. Kau tahu kan Luhan itu tipe pencemburu, kau harusnya sudah hafal bahwa dia tidak suka melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan member lain, terutama Tao. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini sungguh di luar bayangan, tapi aku melihat bahwa ketidaksengajaan itu berdampak besar pada Luhan. Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini padamu sebelumnya, iya kan? Secara pribadi, aku menyalahkanmu Kris. Bisa – bisanya kau memilih Tao sebagai member favoritmu, apa kau lupa bahwa Tao menyukaimu sejak dulu, dan Luhan tahu itu. Luhan tidak menyukai hal itu, baginya kau itu hanya miliknya seorang. Kau tahu itu kan? Kita berdua tahu itu. Ditambah lagi, saat kau mengatakan bahwa topi yang Tao pakai adalah milikmu, Luhan juga tidak menyukainya. Faktanya, kau memperbolehkan Tao meminjam barang – barangmu padahal kau tidak pernah melakukan hal itu terhadap member lain termasuk Luhan. Aku memperhatikan expressi wajahnya, tidakkah kau tahu dia hampir menangis karena hal ini? Kau tidak pernah memperbolehkannya meminjam barang – barangmu, tapi kau bisa mengzinkan Tao melakukan hal itu. Kris, kau harus lebih berhati – hati dengan perlakuanmu terhadap member lain jika ada Luhan di sekitarmu, bukan maksudnya kau tidak boleh dekat dengan member lain, hanya saja, kau harus bisa membaca situasi. Luhan tidak pernah suka kau seperti itu, dia sangat sensitive dengan perasaannya, apalagi kalau sudah berkaitan denganmu." Lay berbicara panjang lebar, mengeluarkan apa yang dia pikirkan, dan Kris merasa seolah – olah dia baru saja dapat ceramah gratis dari Guru Lay. Hal baiknya adalah, jawaban Lay sama persis dengan dugaan Kris.

Tentu saja Kris sangat mengenal Luhan, dia sangat mengerti Luhan, dan mungkin dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti Luhan. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk saling mengenal dengan baik kan? Dan dia tahu benar apa yang Luhan rasakan, tapi apa yang terjadi tadi benar – benar bukan keinginanya. Andai saja dia bisa memutar kembali waktu, dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Luhan merasa sakit hati atau kecewa padanya.

"Aku benar – benar bingung Lay, aku tidak tahu nama siapa yang harus aku sebut waktu itu, kau tahu kan betapa aku ingin menyebut nama Luhan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu terlalu mencurigakan, mereka bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku dekat dengannya" ucap Kris dengan penuh perasaan bersalah

"Dan kenapa kau malah memutuskan untuk menyebut nama Tao? Bukankah Chanyeol sudah menawarkan dirinya? Kenapa kau tidak memilihnya saja? Atau aku. Luhan mungkin tidak akan terlalu kecewa jika saat itu kau memilih aku atau Chanyeol" Perkataan Lay terasa begitu tajam bagi Kris, dan sialnya, dia benar, pikir Kris

"Itu karena…ermm,, Chanyeol menyembunyikan Ace kemarin, dan aku masih sangat kesal padanya. Dan kau, ehmm, waktu itu aku…aku tidak bisa berpikir tenang…Lay. Aku pikir mungkin aku harus memilih Tao kerena semua orang tahu bahwa aku dekat dengannya bahkan sebelum debut" Kris menjawab dengan suara yang lemah

"Tsk, kau kekanak – kanakan Kris. Dan bagaimana denganku? Bukankah kita juga benar – benar dekat? Kau bahkan mengenalku duluan sebelum kau bertemu Tao, dan Luhan sekalipun, lebih lama dibanding siapapun, bukankah kita ini sahabat Kris? Kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan namaku saja? Aku benar – benar tersinggung kau tidak menganggapku seperti itu. Kau benar – benar bodoh Kris!" Lay yang merasa kesal membuat Kris merasa tersudut dengan perkataannya

"Aku tahu Lay, aku tahu...Aku benar – benar bodoh, maafkan aku Lay. Dan jujur, aku memang sedang memikirkan Tao waktu itu, makanya aku reflex menyebut namanya" sesal Kris, dengan kepala tertunduk dan suara yang terbata – bata. Dia sepertinya benar – benar menyesali kebodohannya saat itu.

"APA?! Kau memikirkan Tao? Kris, kau tidak hanya bodoh, kau juga tidak waras! Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan Tao saat kau sudah mempunyai Luhan?!" Lay merasa benar – benar kesal pada Kris saat dia tahu kenapa Kris memilih Tao saat itu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Lay, semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap Luhan, tentu saja, aku benar – benar mencintainya melebihi apapun di hidupku, dan kau juga tahu akan hal itu. Aku hanya memikirkan permintaan Tao. Kau tahu kan setelah jadwal kita berakhir minggu ini, kita diberi waktu untuk pulang ke rumah. Tao memintaku menemaninya ke Qingdao karena dia bilang orangtuanya ingin aku datang. Aku belum menjawabnya karena aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padanya. Aku bingung karena Luhan juga meminta hal yang sama padaku, dia memintaku menemaninya ke Beijing. Tao akan merasa aneh jika aku bilang tidak bisa pergi dengannya karena aku akan menemani Luhan ke Beijing. Dan lagi, aku tidak enak pada orang tuanya, mereka sudah menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Lay? Aku merasa sangat bingung, bantu aku" Kris menceritakan semuanya pada Lay, wajahnya terlihat bingung sekaligus sedih

"Shì zhēn de ma (benarkah)? Owhh..Kris, maafkan aku. Aku marah – marah padamu tanpa tahu masalahnya. Kapan Tao mengatakan hal itu padamu?" Lay merasa bersalah pada Kris

"Méiguānxì (tidak apa - apa) Lay. Tao mengatakannya tadi padi, saat kita masih di dorm" Kris masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Terus, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa malah kau pikirkan sendiri?" Lay merasa prihatin pada sahabatnya

"Mauku juga begitu, tapi kita kan tidak punya kesempatan untuk membicarakan hal ini tadi, jadi aku pikir mungkin aku akan menceritakannya padamu di dorm saat jadwal kita sudah selesai" Kris terlihat lemas

"Bukannya kita naik mobil yang sama saat berangkat tadi? Kita bahkan duduk bersebelahan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku waktu itu?" Lay mencoba mengingat – ingat penyebab Kris tidak bisa memberitahunya lebih awal. Dan mendengar pertanyaan Lay itu, Kris hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

"Kau juga tidak waras, Lay! Bagaimana bisa aku bercerita padamu di dalam mobil?! Kau lupa kalau Luhan juga bersama kita waktu itu? Dia bahkan duduk di sebelahmu!" Kris meninggikan suaranya karena gemas dengan sifat pelupa Lay yang tak pernah membaik. Dan sekali lagi, member lain di depan mereka menoleh ke belakang, kali ini karena suara Kris. Mereka menatap Kris dan Lay bergantian lalu berbalik kembali kearah depan, menyadari mereka sedang dalam pembicaraan pribadi

"Ahh, ha ha ha… kau benar Kris! Ha ha… bisa – bisanya aku jadi pelupa seperti ini..he he he… dui bu qi (maafkan aku) Duizhang" ucap Lay sembari menepuk jidatnya dan tertawa canggung, menyadari betapa pelupanya dia

"Tsk…bisa – bisanya kau bilang? Kau itu memang pelupa, dan selalu saja seperti itu! Haaah,, sudahlah! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana aku bisa menolak Tao tanpa menyebabkan kecurigaan dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini pada Luhan. Kau harus membantuku Lay, aku mohon.." Kris terlihat depresi dan menderita

"Tenang dulu Kris. Kita tidak bisa membicarakannya sekarang, nanti sesampainya di dorm, kita bicarakan hal ini di kamar, ok? Aku pasti akan membantumu. Sekarang, cheer up… " Lay mencoba menenangkan Kris, dia prihating melihat sahabatnya yang bodoh ini terlihat sangat depresi dan putus asa. Dia tahu apa yang Kris rasakan, dan beruntungnya, mereka sekamar di dorm, jadi mereka bisa membicarakan masalah Kris dengan bebas, tanpa harus diketahui member lain.

"Ahh,, okay. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa focus di Sukira nanti. Belum lagi aku harus perform sebuah lagu dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, aku tidak yakin bisa tampil dengan baik. Bisakah aku pulang duluan saja?" Kris sekarang merajuk seperti anak kecil, dan dia masih terlihat depresi

"Kau benar – benar bodoh! Kau adalah duizhang, tak bisakah kau bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaanmu, pada tugasmu, pada membermu, dan pada dirimu sendiri?! Setidaknya di depan kamera, kau harus terlihat seakan – akan hidupmu tanpa masalah" Lay merasa gemas pada Kris. Dia kadang tidak tahan jika sifat asli Kris yang seperti ini kambuh lagi, dia selalu menjadi rapuh terhadap segala masalah yang berkaitan dengan Luhan

"Kau benar, aku memang benar – benar bodoh. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menjadi duizhang." Kris menyadari semuanya, benar apa yang Lay katakan, dia merasa dia terlalu bodoh untuk menerima semua tanggung jawab ini, hanya karena masalah seperti ini saja, dia merasa seakan – akan dunia sudah berakhir.

"Jangan jadi pengecut Kris, kau adalah leader, kau dipercaya untuk tugas ini karena suatu alasan Kris, alasan yang tidak dimiliki setiap orang. Tunjukkan bahwa kau memang benar – benar layak menerima posisi ini. Tunjukkan bahwa sikapmu adalah sikap seorang leader, jangan hanya karena masalah seperti ini kau menjadi rapuh. Kau laki – laki kan? Percaya padaku, semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu Kris. Semangat!" Selesai dengan ucapannya, Lay memeluk erat Kris, memberikannya semangat dan dukungan. Kris balik memeluk Lay, dan tersenyum, merasa lega karena dia mempunyai sahabat seperti Lay. Dia sadar sekarang, dia tidak bisa seperti itu, dia adalah duizhang, dia adalah leader, dia harus bisa bertanggung jawab pada lingkungannya, tidak peduli sebesar apapun masalahnya. Dia sudah tidak terlalu depresi lagi setelah Lay menyemangatinya.

"Terima kasih, Lay" ucap Kris saat Lay melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat Kris" ucap Lay sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang manis

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai di gedung KBS, untuk siaran Sukira. masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit sebelum siaran dimulai, saat semua member masuk ke dalan gedung dan memilih menunggu di dalam, Kris yang terakhir keluar dari mobil malah pergi ke arah taman di dekat gedung KBS, dan berjalan – jalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

**Kris POV**

Aku akan berjalan – jalan sebentar, mungkin udara malam bisa membantu pikiranku untuk jauh lebih tenang.

"Gege!" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku saat aku baru berjalan – jalan sebentar, sepertinya itu suara Tao, siapa lagi yang memanggilku dengan sebutan gege jika bukan Tao. Aku harap aku salah. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menunggu si pemilik suara mendekat ke arahku.

"Gege, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" si pemilik suara mendekat ke arahku, dan benar saja, itu Tao. Damn!

"Tao? Kenapa kau ada disini?" aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya, bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku berjalan kesini? Tuhan,, kenapa harus dia? Disaat seperti ini… geez!

"Aku melihatmy berjalan sendirian ke arah sini, dan aku putuskan untuk mengikutimu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ge" Hah? Tao mengikuti ku? Aku pikir aku adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari mobil tadi.

"Ohh,, benarkah? Aku? Tidak ada.. aku hanya berjalan – jalan sebentar karena merasa ngantuk" Aku berbohong pada Tao

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu ge? Aku juga merasa agak mengantuk. Boleh yahh…" Tao memohon dengan antusias, dan sekali lagi, aku merasa bingung, aku butuh sendiri sekarang. Tapi jika aku tidak memperbolehkannya, dia akan mulai bertanya tentang alasannya padaku, dan itu akan sangat merepotkan untukku. Arrghhh…

"Umm,, yahh…boleh.." dengan terpaksa aku membolehkannya menemaniku berjalan – jalan, dan bisa aku lihat binar kebahagiaan di matanya. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ahhh…ini bukan pertanda baik Kris.

Dia terus berbicara sepanjang kami berjalan, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, pikiranku berada di tempat lain.

15 menit berlalu, kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh, dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke gedung KBS. Aku terus berjalan menunduk sepanjang jalan, Tao tidak menyadarinya, dia terlalu sibuk bercerita. Dia menceritakan segala hal padaku, mulai dari betapa dia merindukan keluarganya di Qingdao dan tak sabar untuk pergi kesana, sampai koleksi terbaru Gucci yang akan keluar musim ini. Maaf Tao, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Pikiranku sudah terlalu penuh, penuh dengan semua pemikiran tentang Luhan.

"Eh, Luhan gege?" aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku begitu mendengar Tao menyebutkan nama Luhan, dan aku melihat Luhan berdiri tepat di depanku dan Tao, matanya membelalak memandang ke arahku dan Tao. Aku rasa dia benar – benar terkejut. Oh Tuhan, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

-**To Be Continued**-

Holla! ^0^

Ada yang nungguin aku update gak nihh? Hehe #ngarep

Gak bakal pidato panjang2 ahh, hhe

Di chap ini sengaja aku selipin KrAy moments buat nunjukkin persahabatan mereka, KrisHan moments nya di pending dulu yahh..hhe

Enjoy the story.. =D Maaf kalau ada typo yahh..hihi

Thanks to : Gyurievil, BLUEFIRE0805, Rency35, ByunnaPark, utsukushii02, KekasihGelap Kris, chuapExo31, mellody, Guests, ThegorgeousLu, AngelGie HantaoRis, Bubble KimChii, Jisaid, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Park Dibi, RirinSekarini, dewo1804, 99

Happy reading all "\(^0^)/"


	5. Complicated

Main Cast : Kris, Luhan, Lay, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Suho, Kyungsoo

Supporting Cast : The Rest of EXO's Member, Park So Hyun as Radio DJ

Pairings : KrisHan, KaiHun, MyeonSoo, ChanBaek

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Chapter : 5/?

-^^SELAMAT MEMBACA^^-

**Luhan POV**

Haah~ bosan sekali disini, masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi sebelum siarannya dimulai. Aku rasa aku perlu udara segar, hmm..kemana yahh? Oh! Tadi aku melihat ada taman di dekat sini, aku akan kesana sebentar..

"Mau kemana Lu?" Lay menghampiriku dan bertanya begitu aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Ke taman Lay, aku rasa aku perlu udara segar" Aku menjawab Lay sambil terus berjalan keluar, dan dia mengikutiku.

"Mau aku temani Lu?" Lay menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku, tapi dengan terpaksa aku harus menolaknya, aku ingin sendiri dulu untuk sekarang.

"Tidak usah Lay, terima kasih. Tapi aku ingin sendiri dulu sebentar, tidak apa – apa kan?" Aku tahu Lay tidak akan marah padaku, aku hanya tidak enak saja harus menolak tawarannya.

"Kau yakin Lu? Baiklah, tapi jangan pergi terlalu jauh yah, dan pastikan kau kembali sebelum jam 8, ok?" ucap Lay lalu tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipi nya yang manis.

"Jangan khawatir. Sampai ketemu nanti ya Lay" ucapku seraya berjalan menjauhinya.

"Hati – hati Lu, kalau ada apa – apa kau harus langsung menghubungi aku yah?" ucap Lay sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pada Lay sebagai jawaban dan balas melambaikan tangan padanya, lalu aku berjalan ke arah taman.

Haaaahhh… udara Seoul malam ini terasa sangat segar, langitnya begitu cerah, dan bisa terlihat banyak bintang disana. Aku suka sekali melihat bintang – bintang di langit, kapanpun aku merasa sedih atau kecewa pada sesuatu. Setidaknya, melihat bintang seperti ini bisa mengalihkan pikiranku, walau hanya sejenak.

"Eh, Luhan gege?" saat aku baru berjalan sekitar 5 menit, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Deg! Itu adalah Tao...dan … Kris. Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini? Ahh, aku terlalu sibuk menengadah melihat bintang – bintang sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berada di depanku. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini? Aku merasakan sakit di hatiku. Lagi? Kris, kenapa semuanya harus jadi seperti ini? Tao lagi? Apa kau juga benar – benar menyukainya? Kau tidak benar – benar mencintaiku lagi sekarang? Damn! Aku tidak suka keadaan ini, atmosfirnya terlalu aneh. Aku harusnya bisa menghindari mereka tadi, kalau saja aku tidak menengadah keatas sepanjang jalan. Arrghh… kau benar – benar bodoh Luhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang..

Aku tetap melihat Kris dengan mata terbelalak, aku hanya tidak bisa percaya dia melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat kecil, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya tapi aku rasa dia menggumamkan "Luhan…", namaku. Mataku tiba – tiba berair, aku hampir menangis. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai pikiran buruk tentang Kris, tapi apa yang terlihat di depan mataku sekarang sungguh nyata, Kris sedang bersama Tao, saat member lain berada di dalam gedung, terlebih lagi aku melihat sorot mata bersalah terpancar dari mata Kris saat dia menggumamkan namaku tadi. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Aku benar – benar ingin menangis. Aku memutuskan untuk berlari menjauhi mereka, berlari secepat yang aku bisa dengan tetesan air mata sepanjang jalan. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang pasti kebingungan. Biar saja, aku tidak peduli..

"LUHAN GEGE! KAU MAU KEMANA…?!" aku mendengar Tao berteriak cukup keras memanggilku. Aku merasa benar – benar bodoh sekarang. Harusnya aku menerima tawaran Lay tadi, setidaknya dia tidak akan membiarkan aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan Kris dan Tao. Tao, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jadi kan? Kau pasti merasa sangat kebingungan sekarang, melihatku tiba – tiba berlari seperti ini. Lalu Kris, kenapa kau tidak mengejarku? Apa kau benar – benar lebih memilih Tao daripada aku . Tuhan, kenapa semua hal ini menjadi begitu rumit.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

**Kris POV**

"Luhan…" aku menyebutkan namanya, nyaris berbisik karena aku yakin bahkan Tao pun tidak mendengarnya. Dan Luhan langsung berlari kembali ke arah dia datang. Geez! Dia pasti salah paham lagi melihat kami.

"LUHAN GEGE! KAU MAU KEMANA…?!" Tao berteriak menghentikan langkahku untuk mengejar Luhan. Damn! Jika saja Tao tidak disini sekarang, aku akan langsung mengejar Luhan. Aku tidak mau masalah kami bertambah kompleks. Argghhh! Kau benar – benar bodoh Kris! Aku merasa semakin frustasi dengan semua hal ini! Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi serumit ini? Dan Tao… Kenapa Luhan harus melihatku bersamanya? Tuhaaannn…

"Luhan gege kenapa yah? Hmm, aneh sekali.." Aku mendengar Tao berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tao! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau yang menyebabkan semua hal ini terjadi?! Kenapa kau harus mengikuti aku kesini? Dan kenapa Luhan yang harus datang kesini dan melihatku ketika aku bersamamu? Ahhh~ aku tidak bisa berhenti menyesali semuanya. Aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Tao bahwa aku dan Luhan mempunyai hubungan, lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau partner group saja. Aku tidak ingin Tao terus – terusan menaruh harapan padaku. Aku yakin ini adalah yang terbaik bagi dia, dan juga hubunganku dengan Luhan.

"Tao… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu" dengan segala resiko yang mungkin akan terjadi, aku membulatkan niatku untuk bicara jujur pada Tao

"Apa itu ge? Katakan saja" ucap Tao dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Kenapa kau malah tersenyum Tao, percaya padaku, setelah kau mendengar semua ini, kau bahkan tidak akan mau tersenyum lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Lu-" ponselku berdering saat aku akan mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Tao, dan itu menghentikan ucapanku. Lay menelpon, aku lebih baik mengangkatnya dulu, mungkin ini sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada apa Lay?"

"…"

"Aku sedang berada di taman"

"…."

"Iya, Tao ada disini bersamaku"

"….."

"Ahh, ok. Kami akan segera kesana" Lay meminta kami segera kembali ke Gedung KBS karena siaran Sukira nya akan segera dimulai 7 menit lagi. Aku putuskan untuk kembali saja, dan membatalkan niatku bicara jujur pada Tao, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Ada apa Ge?" Tao bertanya padaku

"Lay bilang siarannya akan dimulai 7 menit lagi. Ayo Tao, kita harus bergegas!" Aku dan Tao bergegas kembali ke gedung KBS dengan langkah yang cepat, setengah berlari, dan akhirnya berlari karena kami tidak ingin terlambat dan kami berada cukup jauh dari gedung KBS. Ditambah lagi, aku harus professional jadi aku tidak boleh terlambat. Aku harus melupakan Luhan sejenak, meski sulit, aku akan perform sebuah lagu dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, dan aku tidak boleh mengacaukannya. Aku harap Luhan juga akan baik – baik saja. Tunggu aku Luhan, aku akan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini padamu, segera…

-**To Be Continued**-

Hai hai hai…"\(^0^ ) ( ^0^)/"

Lagi pengen update cepet nihh, tapi segini aja yahh, susah motongnya nihh, jadi chap depan agak dipanjangin..hehe

Disini konfliknya bertambah lagi, kapan akurnya? Liat aja nanti,, hehe

Oiya, mau bales review ahh.. =D

ByunnaPark : iya nih, Kris nya lagi nappeun.. rencana jangka panjang mau selingkuh, sama author XD #digebukin

danactebh : udah nih dilanjut, moga suka chap ini.. =D

RirinSekarini : hidup KrisThor doongg! #Kris + Author #eaaaa, tetep #digebukinlagi

utsukushii02 : mesti lama dong, biar penasaran,, hehe

The Biggest Fan of YunJae : sama aku ge bête, hehe

mellody : yahh, kamu udah baca di AFF? Gak surprise lagi dooongg.. btw subscribe gak? Hehe #iklan. Aku usahain update yang disini duluan deh, soalnya lebih gampang, tinggal ngedit dari draft aja gak perlu di translate dulu,, hehe

and, thanks to : Gyurievil, BLUEFIRE0805, Rency35, ByunnaPark, utsukushii02, KekasihGelap Kris, chuapExo31, mellody, Guests, ThegorgeousLu, AngelGie HantaoRis, Bubble KimChii, Jisaid, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Park Dibi, RirinSekarini, dewo1804, 99, danactebh, babyCH0, Kim Ri Ha

thanks buat semua reviewers dan readers, enjoy the story yahh, dan jangan lupa buat ngasih review seperti biasa.. ^^

Happy Reading all ^^


	6. The Accident

Main Cast : Kris, Luhan, Lay, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Suho, Kyungsoo

Supporting Cast : The Rest of EXO's Member, Park So Hyun as Radio DJ

Pairings : KrisHan, KaiHun, MyeonSoo, ChanBaek

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Chapter : 6/?

-^^SELAMAT MEMBACA^^-

**Lay POV**

"Kemana Luhan, sudah hampir jam 8 dan dia belum juga kembali. Kris dan Tao juga. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, mungkin sebaiknya aku menelpon mereka." Ucapku bicara sendiri sambil menunggu Luhan di depan gedung KBS, Luhan bilang tidak akan lama – lama, tapi kenapa dia belum juga kembali sampai sekarang.

"Ehh,, siapa itu? Kenapa dia berlari seperti itu?" ucapku masih pada diri sendiri saat aku hendak mengeluarkan ponsel ku untuk menelpon Luhan dan Kris. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang berlari itu dengan jelas, penglihatanku sangat buruk saat hari berganti malam, jadi aku tidak bisa menebak itu siapa. Tapi dia berlari ke arahku, ehh…itu Luhan! Kenapa dia berlari seperti itu, dan dia….menangis…

Brugh..! Luhan langsung memelukku begitu dia sampai di tempatku, aku pun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena luhan memelukku dengan tiba – tiba.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" karena penasaran, aku pun bertanya pada Luhan sambil mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar karena menahan isakan.

"Hatiku sakit Lay" Luhan berkata dengan suara yang bergetar

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku.." aku bertanya lagi pada Luhan, aku takut terjadi apa – apa dengannya, tapi rasanya aku sudah bisa menebak apa penyebab Luhan menagis seperti ini. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia malah semakin erat memelukku dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya di leherku, dan..ermm jujur, itu terasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Kalian tahu kan betapa sensitifnya leherku ini? Tapi tidak apalah, aku akan menahannya sedikit lagi, demi Luhan…

"Baiklah, kau tidak harus menceritakannya saat ini kalau kau belum siap. Tapi berhentilah menangis Lu, sebentar lagi siaran dimulai. Mereka akan bingung mendapati mu dengan mata sembap karena habis menangis" aku masih mengusap punggungnya guna meredakan tangisnya. Dan perlahan, Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menghentikan tangisnya, walaupun masih terdengar isakan dari mulutnya. Ahh, aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Ayo, aku antar ke kamar mandi. Kau harus cuci muka agar matamu tidak sembap" ucapku seraya merangkul pundaknya dan mengarahkan dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Luhan mengusap air mata di kedua belah matanya seraya berjalan sambil terus menunduk. Luhan bukan tipe pria yang suka menangis, dia bisa dibilang tegar. Tahun lalu saat aku, Tao dan bahkan Kris menangis karena mendapat penghargaan, Luhan tetap tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan air matanya. Penyebab satu – satunya Luhan menangis seperti ini hanya Kris, dan aku yakin, kali ini pun demikian. Kris, apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan sekarang? Kau benar – benar membuatnya menangis, awas kau Kris!

Aku menunggu di luar saat luhan sedang cuci muka, aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Kris.

"…?"

"Kris, kau dimana"

"….." Kris mengatakan dia berada di taman, dan kalau dia sedang bersama Tao, berarti dugaanku benar

"Kau melihat Tao?"

"….." bingo! Tebakanku tepat! Tao sedang bersama Kris di taman. Dan sepertinya Luhan secara tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua bersama, makanya dia bilang hatinya sakit. Kau memang benar2 bodoh Kris!

"Cepatlah kembali kalian berdua, siaran akan dimulai 7 menit lagi!"

"…." Aku pun mengakhiri panggilan pada Kris, tak berapa lama kemudian Luhan keluar

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanyaku pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Senyummu itu kurang lebar Lu, aku tahu ini mungkin sulit bagimu, tapi kau harus melupakan rasa kesalmu sejenak, dan bersikap professional seolah tak terjadi apa – apa. Aku benar – benar merasa khawatir melihatmu seperti ini Lu. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik – baik saja" ucapku seraya tersenyum pada Luhan, aku tahu ini berat untuknya. Tapi dia hanya salah paham saja. Aku sama sekali tidak senang sahabatku merasa terluka karena sesuatu yang sebenarnya hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Aku bisa saja menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku tidak mau. Biar Kris yang menyelesaikan semua masalah ini dengan caranya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan membantu. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku, sahabat baikku, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mereka akur lagi.

"Aku akan baik – baik saja Lay, aku janji padamu" ucap Luhan seraya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya padaku, dan kuharap memang dia tidak apa – apa.

"Nahh, begitu baru Luhan yang aku kenal. Ayo kita ke ruang siaran" Kami pun beranjak pergi dari kamar mandi, dan masuk ke ruang siaran. Saat kami masuk, member EXO sudah duduk di posisinya masing - masing, Ryeowook sunbae pun sudah datang. Kami membungkuk menyapanya sebelum memilih tempat duduk. Ada 4 kursi kosong ketika kami masuk. 1 di sebelah kanan Ryeowook sunbae, dan 3 di sebelah kirinya, dengan 2 kursi di baris depan dan 1 kursi di baris belakang. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Luhan duduk bersebelahan denganku di 2 kursi kosong yang letaknya berdekatan di sebelah Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian aku baru ingat bahwa Kris akan perform bersama Kyungsoo malam ini, jadi aku meutuskan untuk duduk di barisan belakang saja bersama Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kai. Sedangkan Luhan duduk berseberangan denganku di sebelah kiri Ryeowook sunbae bersama Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin. Tak lama setelah itu, Kris dan Tao datang dengan nafas terengah – engah, sepertinya mereka habis berlari. Mereka juga membungkuk pada Ryeowook sunbae, menyapanya dulu sebelum akhirnya menempati 2 kursi kosong yang tersedia dan duduk bersebelahan di barisan pertama bersama Kyungsoo dan Suho yang mengapit mereka. Ahh,, aku yakin, itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan untuk Luhan, karena aku lihat dia menunduk begitu melihat Kris dan Tao duduk bersebelahan. Tapi Kris bahkan tidak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan, padahal Luhan berada tepat di depan pandangannya. Dasar Kris, kau memang harus professional, tapi tidak seperti ini, kau keterlaluan sekali Kris.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, siaran pun dimulai.

**Author POV**

Waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa, sudah satu setengah jam berlalu, dan siaran Sukira ini telah berakhir. Luhan dan Kris yang memang sedang mempunyai masalah, berusaha terlihat professional selama acara berlangsung. Kris nampak tidak terbebani dengan masalah yang sedang dia hadapi karena mengingat perkataan Lay bahwa dia adalah seorang leader, dan dia harus bisa bersikap selayaknya leader saat di depan kamera. Performnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan lancar, dan dia terlihat cukup menikmatinya, tak jarang dia juga bercanda dan mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, ditambah lagi dengan tao yang duduk di sebelah kiri Kris yang terus mengajak Kris berinteraksi. Dia kelihatan senang karena tadi dia bisa menemani kris jalan – jalan, sepanjang acara, dia tak henti – hentinya mengajak Kris ngobrol, bahkan mereka sempat bertukar topi yang mereka pakai. Luhan yang duduk tepat di depan mereka, mau tak mau harus melihat pemandangan menyesakkan itu, Kris sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Luhan memperhatikan mereka, Kris terlihat tidak terganggu dengan Tao yang terus – terusan mengajaknya ngobrol seakan ingin perhatian Kris tercurah sepenuhnya untuk dia. Luhan tahu persis Tao memang menginginkan hal itu, dan dia tidak suka. Dia merasa kesal melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang terlihat tidak terganggu oleh tingkah Tao, dia semakin yakin kalau Kris memang menyukai Tao juga, buktinya dia seperti itu, Kris bertingkah seolah – olah tidak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Atau jangan – jangan dia memang tidak sadar akan semua hal ini, pikir Luhan.

Luhan pun kemudian memilih untuk ngobrol dan bercanda dengan Chanyeol daripada terus memperhatikan Kris yang hanya akan membuatnya merasa sesak. Kris, tentu saja dia juga mau tak mau harus melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Melihat kenyataan bahwa Luhan bisa dengan bebas ngobrol, bercanda dan tertawa dengan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa sesak dan sedikit tidak suka, ditambah lagi, sekarang Luhan sedang mengabaikannya. Kris ingin menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya pada Luhan, tapi Luhan bertingkah seolah – olah dia tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya dengan mengabaikannya. Luhan terlihat bahagia ketika berinteraksi dengan member lain, pikir Kris.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke dorm, Kris tidak banyak bicara, dia kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lay yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya memilih untuk diam kali ini, dia tidak mau mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya itu. Biarkan Kris memikirkan cara untuk meyakinkan Luhan bahwa semua ini hanya salah paham, nanti jika Kris meminta bantuannya, dia baru akan bicara, begitu pikirnya.

** EXO's Dorm, KrisLay' room **

**00.30 KST**

**Author POV**

"Kris, kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara meyakinkan Luhan bahwa apa yang terjadi hari ini hanya kesalahpahaman?" Lay bertanya pada Kris yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Belum, aku bingung harus bagaimana Lay. Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika Luhan mau bicara padaku sekarang, dia mengabaikanku, kau ingat?. Kau tahu Lay, tadi aku memperhatikannya saat di Sukira, dia terlihat lebih bahagia ketika berinteraksi dengan member lain. Apa harusnya aku menyerah saja yah?" Jawab Kris dengan lemas seraya berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan dirinya.

"Bicara apa kau Kris? Hanya karena masalah seperti ini saja, kau sudah mau menyerah? Kau tidak sadar kalau semua ini karena perbuatanmu juga? Kalau tidak, Luhan tidak akan seperti ini padamu" Lay yang tadinya akan masuk ke kamar mandi, mengurungkan niatnya karena terkejut dengan pernyataan Kris tadi

"Aku tahu Lay. Aku hanya merasa tidak berguna saja. Aku senang bisa melihat dia tertawa lepas seperti tadi, tapi aku juga merasa sedih disaat bersamaan, karena aku tidak pernah bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti saat dia bersama kau, Chanyeol atau member lain. Kenyataan itu membuatku sedikit merasa sesak, kau pernah melihatnya tertawa lepas saat bersamaku? Tidak kan? Aku merasa dia mungkin akan lebih bahagia tanpa aku" ucap Kris sambil menerawang ke arah langit – langit kamarnya.

"Kris! Berhentilah berpikir bodoh dan bersikap egois seperti ini! Aku memang tidak mengerti sepenuhnya bagaimana perasaan Luhan padamu, tapi aku tahu dia bahagia bersamamu. Apa kau mau menyia – nyiakan hubungan yang kalian jaga ini, berakhir hanya karena masalah yang sebenarnya sepele? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan jadi pengecut Kris? Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, dan kau yang harus menyelesaikannya!" emosi Lay meluap – luap mendengar semua perkataan Kris. Sifat asli Kris yang selalu pesimis muncul lagi.

"Aku takut Lay" ucap Kris, suaranya melemah

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Lay sekarang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kris

"Aku takut Luhan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, dan dia memilih putus denganku. Aku tak mau itu terjadi Lay. aku tidak mau kehilangan dia" Kris memejamkan matanya, dan tanpa sadar sebulir air mata mengalir ke pipinya saat dia mengatakan hal itu

"Kris, Luhan memang keras kepala, tapi kau tahu kan hal itu tidak pernah berlaku untukmu? Dia selalu menurut pada apa yang kau katakan. Luhan mungkin mengabaikanmu sekarang, tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak ingin bicara padamu. Memang kau sudah mencoba mengajaknya bicara? (Kris menggeleng) nahh, maka dari itu, kau harus mencobanya. Percaya padaku, dia hanya butuh penjelasan" Lay melembutkan suaranya seraya duduk di tempat tidur Kris dan memegang bahunya, marah – marah seperti tadi tidak akan berpengaruh bagi Kris.

"Tetap saja, aku ragu Lay" Kris membuka matanya dan menatap Lay

"Kris! Jangan pesimis seperti ini. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin kehilangan dia, kau harus buktikan perkataanmu itu. Hasil akhir tergantung pada usahamu, jangan pikirkan itu sekarang, yang perting kau sudah mencobanya. Kau akan lebih cepat kehilangan Luhan jika kau hanya diam membiarkan dia tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Lay seraya berdiri

"Tapi Lay, ak—"

"Cukup Kris! Jangan membantah lagi! Kau sebaiknya memikirkan perkataanku baik – baik, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu" Lay memberi peringatan pada Kris seraya berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, jadwal mandi malamnya terganggu karena kegalauan Kris.

"Haaahhh" seru kris. Dia tampak tidak bersemangat. Matanya terpejam, tapi dia tidak tidur. Dia sedang memikirkan ucapan Lay.

"Mungkin Lay benar, aku tidak akan tahu jika tidak mencoba. Aku harus mengajak Luhan bicara besok" ucap Kris pada dirinya sendiri

Kriuk~

"ahh—lapaaaaar…" ucap Kris, bisa – bisanya saat seperti ini dia merasa lapr. Tapi memang dia belum makan apa – apa sejak sore, wajar kalau dia lapar.

Kris bangun dan berjalan ke luar kamar, dia merasa lapar dan haus, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan ke dapur sambil menunggu Lay selesai mandi.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kris langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman favoritnya, cola. Tapi dia tidak menemukan makanan apapun di dapur, dan dengan sangat terpaksa sepertinya dia harus pergi ke minimarket di seberang apartemen mereka untuk membeli makanan, karena dia merasa sangat lapar.

Luhan yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kris, lapar, juga berjalan menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti di pintu menuju dapur saat dia melihat Kris berada di dapur juga. Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari makanan dan berbalik kembali menuju ke kamarnya sebelum Kris menyadari dia berada disitu. Tapi terlambat, Kris telah melihat Luhan.

"LUHAN, TUNGGU!" dengan setengah berlari Kris mengejar Luhan yang berjalan menjauhi dapur. Luhan tidak berhenti karena dia tidak mau bicara ataupun bertemu dengan Kris saat itu. Akhirnya Kris mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Luhan dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Dengan terpaksa Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya karena Kris berada di depannya menghalangi jalannya kembali ke kamar.

"Luhan, kita perlu bicara. Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan" Kris akhirnya memberanikan diri berbicara pada Luhan. Dia harus segera mengakhiri kesalahpahaman ini.

"Aku lelah Kris" Luhan yang memang masih kesal pada Kris mencoba menghindari ajakan Kris untuk bicara, dia khawatir kalau apa yang di pikirkannya itu benar. Itu artinya apa yang akan Kris bicarakan adalah hal yang buruk untuk mereka, pikirnya. Dia melangkah lagi, menuju ke kamarnya, menjauhi Kris.

"Luhan! Aku mohon…" Kris memegang tangan Luhan karena melihatnya melangkah menjauhi dirinya

"Lepaskan Kris! Aku benar-benar lelah, dengan semuanya. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu dulu" Luhan menyentakkan pegangan tangan Kris di lengannya. Dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa saat pegangan itu terlepas, sebelum Kris mengejarnya lagi.

"LUHAN! Aargghh!" Kris menggeram dan meninju tembok didepannya sekuat tenaga karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat Luhan menjadi begitu marah pada dirinya, alhasil, tangannya membiru karena bersentuhan dengan tembok.

"Damn!" rutuk Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengusap mukanya dengan frustasi, memikirkan sikap Luhan pada dirinya barusan.

Rasa laparnya sudah hilang, tergantikan oleh perasaan sedih, khawatir dan takut. Dia sedih karena Luhannya tidak mau berbicara dengannya, dia khawatir jika Luhan akan terus seperti itu, dan dia takut jika hubungan mereka akan berakhir karena kesalahpahaman dan kebodohannya sendiri. Dia takut semuanya berjalan sesuai apa yang ada di pikirannya. Akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, diam di kamar menunggu Lay dengan perasaan seperti itu tidak akan baik untuknya, dia harus mencari udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, itu kebiasaannya. Dengan penyamaran secukupnya, Kris berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Hyung, mau kemana" langkah Kris terhenti saat dia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Kai rupanya. Dia bersama Sehun, dan sepertinya mereka juga akan keluar, terlihat dari masker dan topi yang dipakai oleh Kai, dan kacamata serta syal yang dipakai oleh Sehun.

"Aku mau ke minimarket depan, beli makanan. Kalian mau kemana?" bohong Kris sambil melihat ke arah Kai dan Sehun bergantian. Dia bukan tipe orang yang selalu menceritakan apa yang sedang dia rasakan pada orang lain, dia lebih baik memendamnya sendiri dan berusaha terlihat baik didepan orang lain meskipun dia sedang banyak masalah, bahkan pada Lay atau Luhan sekalipun.

"Ohh, kebetulan sekali. Kami juga mau kesana hyung, ayo pergi sama – sama " seru Kai

"Hmm~ baiklah" Kris dengan terpaksa mengiyakan ajakan mereka, daripada mereka nanti bertanya-tanya, pikirnya. Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya berjalan menuju pintu, dan berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Kai dan Sehun.

Mini marketnya terletak bersebrangan dengan apartemen mereka, jadi mereka harus menggunakan jembatan penyebrangan yang berada sekitar 1 meter di depan untuk sampai ke minimarket itu. Kris berjalan di depan Sehun dan Kai yang terus saja bercanda sedari tadi. Dia kelihatan tidak focus karena masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, dia menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang jalan, untung saja malam ini sepi, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah menabrak siapapun yang lewat didepannya.

"Kai, lihat itu. Baru kali ini aku melihat Kris hyung seperti itu" Sehun berkata pada Kai sambil terus memperhatikan Kris yang saat ini tengah membungkuk minta maaf pada seorang pria karena menabraknya sampai jatuh, benar kan?

"Kau benar Sehunnie, sepertinya kesalahpahaman ini tidak hanya berdampak pada Luhan hyung, tapi Kris hyung juga. Kasihan dia. Ayo, " Kai berkata sambil menarik lengan Sehun dan berlari kecil kearah Kris yang berada cukup jauh di depan mereka.

"Hyung!" Sehun berteriak agar Kris yang sudah mencapai anak tangga keenam berhenti berjalan dan menunggu mereka, dan itu membuat Kris yang memang sedang melamun menjadi kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Brukk!

-**To Be Continued**-

Annyeong readers-nim… ^0^

Sesuai janji, aku update cepet lagi sekarang, gimana2….seneng dongg? #huekks

Sebelum ntar aku banyak kerjaan dan gak bisa update T_T

Hehehe, kali ini rada panjang kan? Gak kayak chap sebelumnya,, hehehe

Aku gak tau sifat asli semua member EXO, jadi maaf klo OOC yahh..namanya juga fiction.. :P

Udahan ahh, segitu aja pengantarnya #penutupkali, ehh..ini balesan review chap 5 ^^

Mellody : yahh, knapa kamu gitu? #abaikan hhe, gak apa2 kok, kmu udah baca aja aku udh seneng.. :D

RirinSekarini : sengaja, hehe.. gak jadi ahh sama Kris nya, Kris itu forever milik Luhan, titik

Kim Ri Ha : sengaja, tarik napas dulu, soalnya chap depan bakal panjang2 :D, gpp ditinggal Luhan, kan masih ada author, hehe :))

danactebh : ini udh update lagi, cepet banget kan.. :D

The Biggest Fan of Yunjae : jngan salahkan Tao, authornya yg bikin dia gitu, salahkan yg bikin ff ini #elu #maafauthorlabil

ByunnaPark : biarkan kris menemukan golden ways nya sendiri #lukatamarioteguh

99 : yg ini gimana? Lumayan lah yahh.. XD Tao nyebelin krna tuntutan peran, aslinya emang gitu juga koq.. #lahh

ThegorgeousLu : "justru lebih bahaya klo trlalu bnyak org yg tau, ntar klo kdngeran Om SooMan, trus gueh dinikahin sama dia, gimana? Oh No! Luhan! Lebih baik aku mati saja dripada harus nikah sma om SooMan!" ucap Kris #Krislebay #apahubungannyacoba #gaknyambung #authorlabil

Maapin yah klo authornya gaje.. -_-"

Maapin juga klo ada typo, sekian dan terima kasih banyak buat semua readers dan reviewers, it means so much for me, /

Enjoy the story, dan jangan lupa tinggalin review seperti biasa.. XD

Thanks to : Gyurievil, BLUEFIRE0805, Rency35, ByunnaPark, utsukushii02, KekasihGelap Kris, chuapExo31, mellody, Guests, ThegorgeousLu, AngelGie HantaoRis, Bubble KimChii, Jisaid, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, Park Dibi, RirinSekarini, dewo1804, 99, danactebh, babyCH0, Kim Ri Ha

Happy Reading all ''\(^0^)/"


	7. Guilty

Main Cast : Kris, Luhan, Lay, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Suho, Kyungsoo

Supporting Cast : The Rest of EXO's Member, Park So Hyun as Radio DJ

Pairings : KrisHan, KaiHun, MyeonSoo, ChanBaek

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Chapter : 7/?

-^^SELAMAT MEMBACA^^-

**Author POV**

"AAAA~….!"

Kris terjatuh berguling – guling dari anak tangga keenam. Dia menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju anak tangga ketujuh, akibatnya dia tersandung dan kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh ke bawah.

"KRIS HYUNG!" Sehun dan Kai berteriak bersamaan dan berlari menuju Kris yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu pastilah sangat sakit.

"Kris hyung, kau baik – baik saja? Astaga! Kau terluka! Kai, bagaimana ini?" Sehun berkata dengan panik melihat keadaan Kris, terdapat beberapa luka gores di beberapa bagian tubuh Kris, dan yang terlihat jelas olehnya adalah dahi sebelah kanan Kris mengeluarkan darah. Kris memegangi kepalanya, pasti sakit sekali terjatuh seperti itu.

"Kita bawa Kris hyung pulang sekarang Sehun-ah, sebelum orang lain menyadari ada yang terluka disini. Kau bisa berjalan hyung?" Kai yang juga khawatir bertanya pada Kris yang tampak kesakitan. Darah terus mengalir dari dahi Kris, menuju ke pipinya dan membuat masker berwarna putih yang dia pakai mendapat corak merah. Dan yahh, Kai benar. Mereka harus segera pergi dari situ jika tidak ingin fans tahu bahwa Kris terluka, mereka bisa ada dimana – mana kan.

"Aku rasa bisa" jawab Kris terbata sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena benturan yang cukup keras. Namun dia ambruk saat mencoba untuk berdiri, sepertinya kakinya juga terkilir.

"HYUNG!" teriak Sehun saat Kris ambruk

"Sehunnie, ayo kita papah Kris hyung. Aku rasa kakinya terkilir" ucap Kai dan segera membantu Kris untuk berdiri. Dia mengalungkan lengan kanan Kris di bahunya, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dengan lengan kiri Kris. Mereka pun berjalan perlahan kembali menuju dorm. Untung saja dorm mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Kai langsung membuka pintu dorm begitu mereka sampai, dan Sehun memapah Kris menuju sofa, dan membaringkannya. Kris masih terjaga, hanya saja kondisinya sangat lemah karena kepalanya sangat sakit dan darah yang tak henti keluar, sekujur badannya pun terasa amat sakit. Mukanya terlihat sangat pucat, sehingga warna merah darah yang terus mengalir dari dahinya terlihat sangat jelas. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Kai dan Sehun tidak membawa Kris ke rumah sakit, itu karena terlalu beresiko. Akan sangat bahaya membawanya ke tempat umum dengan keadaan seperti itu, apalagi manager mereka saat ini tidak sedang berada di dorm. Bisa – bisa besok, di halaman awal semua Koran di Korea terdapat foto Kris dengan bekas luka dimana – mana. Jadi akan lebih aman untuk memanggil dokter ke dorm mereka, dan Kris bisa diobati di dorm.

"Sehunnie, kau jaga Kris dulu yah. Aku akan ke kamar Kyungsoo hyung meminta bantuannya" Kai berkata pada Sehun masih dengan nada khawatir sambil berlalu naik ke kamar Kyungsoo, yang juga merupakan kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

"(tok tok tok) Hyung! Kyungsoo Hyung! (tok tok tok tok) Hyung, aku butuh bantuan mu Hyung!" dengan sedikit tidak sabar Kai mengetuk pintu kamar yang ditempati Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun sambil terus berteriak. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Kyungsoo keluar dengan rambut berantakan dan menggunakan piyama. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia sedang tertidur saat Kai dengan brutal mengetuk pintunya tadi.

"ada apa sih Kai? Kau tidak tau ini jam berapa? Kalau kau lapar kenapa tidak masak sendiri saja, ada ramyun di dapur. Aku mengantuk. Sudah yah.." tanpa jeda, Kyungsoo yang memang sangat mengantuk karena kegiatan hari ini mencerca Kai, dia sedikit kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Saat hendak berbalik masuk ke kamarnya lagi, Kai buru – buru memegang tangan Kyungsoo

"aissshhh! bukan itu hyung, ini lebih penting dari itu. Ayo ikut aku!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si pemilik tangan, Kai langsung saja mengajaknya ke ruang tengah

"Kai! Lepaskan aku… aku ngantuk!" Kyungsoo yang tidak rela tidurnya terganggu, mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangan Kai di lengannya. Namun sia – sia, Kai sangat erat memegang tangannya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah, awas saja kalau tidak penting, batinnya.

"ASTAGA! KRIS! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU?" teriak Kyungsoo begitu melihat keadaan Kris, kemudian langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada dua orang di belakangnya "KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA? SEHUN CEPAT AMBIL WADAH DAN ISI DENGAN AIR HANGAT, JANGAN LUPA HANDUKNYA! KAI! KAU AMBILKAN KOTAK P3K DI KAMARKU!" Kyungsoo langsung histeris saat sampai di ruang tengah dan mendapati Kris dengan luka dan darah dimana2. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatapnya takjub. Benar – benar cocok untuk jadi eomma, pikir mereka.

"Kenapa masih diam?" suara Kyungsoo mengecil melihat Sehun dan Kai yang masih terdiam di tempatnya "LAKUKAN SEKARANG!" Kyungsoo yang mendapati Kai dan Sehun terdiam berteriak ke arah mereka. Sehun dan Kai tersentak karena teriakan terakhir Kyungsoo dan langsung berlari menuju tugasnya masing – masing karena tak ingin Kyungsoo lebih marah lagi.

"Hyung, ini air hangat dan handuknya" tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun datang dengan sewadah air hangat dan handuk dari dapur yang terletak di depan ruang tengah, Kyungsoo menerimanya dan dengan telaten mulai membersihkan darah yang sudah agak mengering di wajah Kris, darah dari dahi nya pun sepertinya sudah mulai berhenti keluar.

"Aaaa,, pe..rih" Kris sedikit meringis saat handuk menyentuh luka di dahinya

"Tahan sedikit ya Kris, pasti akan terasa perih, tapi kalau tidak kubersihkan dulu, lukamu bisa infeksi" Kyungsoo melembutkan suaranya saat berbicara pada Kris, dalam hati dia sedikit prihatin melihat Kris seperti ini. Sejurus kemudian, dia menoleh pada Sehun dengan pandangan mata tajam

"SEHUN! KENAPA KRIS BISA SEPERTI INI?" suaranya lembutnya berubah keras saat bertanya pada Sehun. Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang secepat kilat itu, kau pilih kasih eoh Kyungsoo eomma..

"I..itu ta..di.." Sehun tergagap karena bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang Kris jatuh karena melamunkan Luhan? Tidak boleh ada yang tau tentang hubungan Kris dan Luhan, ingat?

"Tsk! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Sehun-ah! Ahh,, coba kau hubungi dokter Kim, dan tanyakan dia bisa kesini sekarang atau tidak" Kyungsoo sebenarnya penasaran kenapa Kris bisa sampai seperti ini, tapi karena dirasa waktunya tidak tepat, dia tidak melanjutkan menginterogasi Sehun.

"A-a-Arrasseo Hyung" Sehun yang disuruh menghubungi dokter Kim, langsung berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil handphonenya. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk menghindari pertanyaan Kyungsoo, pikirnya.

"Kai, belum ketemu kotak P3K nya? Luhan hyung mana?" ucap Sehun saat sudah berada di kamarnya dan mendapati Kai masih di kamar itu juga, sepertinya dia kesulitan mencari kotak P3K itu, dan Luhan yang tidak berada di kasurnya. Aneh, biasanya Luhan sudah tidur jam segini

"hum" ucap Kai sambil menganggukan kepalanya, dan tak henti mencari di setiap sudut ruangan "Kyungsoo hyung menyimpannya dimana sihh? Kau tau Kyungsoo hyung menyimpan kotak itu dimana, Hunnie? Luhan hyung sedang di kamar mandi" Kai yang tampak kebingungan masih terus mencari kotak tersebut sambil ngobrol dengan Sehun yang duduk diatas tempat tidur Luhan.

"ahh,, aku juga tidak tahu. Kau sudah bertanya pada Luhan hyung?" Sehun menjawab Kai sambil mencari – cari nama dokter Kim di handphone nya.

"Belum. Saat aku masuk ke kamar ini tadi, Luhan hyung sudah ada di kamar mandi" Kai akhirnya menyerah karena sudah mencari ke setiap sudut kamar dan dia tidak menemukan kotak itu, dia pun duduk di sebelah sehun diatas tempat tidur luhan.

"Kau menelpon siapa Sehunnie?" Kai memeluk Sehun dari samping dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sehun seraya melihat ke arah handphone Sehun

"Dokter Kim" sahut Sehun datar, dia tidak bereaksi apapun dengan perlakuan Kai, karena itu hal biasa baginya. Kai bisa menjadi manja jika sedang bersamanya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"ohh~.. Ehh, Luhan hyung.." Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun karena Luhan sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, biasanya dia tidak akan terpengaruh meskipun Luhan melihat mereka bermesraan, tapi kali ini dia merasa tidak enak pada Luhan jika melakukan hal seperti itu didepannya.

"Hyung, kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo hyung menyimpan kotak P3K?" Sehun langsung bertanya pada Luhan. Tidak seperti Kai yang menjadi gugup dan tampak salah tingkah, wajah Sehun datar – datar saja. Benar – benar poker face, sama seperti Kris.

"Kotak P3K? Aku rasa ada di kamar Lay, kemarin dia meminjamnya" ucap Luhan seraya beranjak ke arah lemarinya dan mengambil sepotong kaos, kalian tahu Luhan sedang topless sekarang.

"Ahh, benarkah? Baiklah..kami akan ke kamar Lay hyung. Terima kasih hyung, ayo Sehunnie" Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan cepat – cepat keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

**Luhan POV**

"Kau menelpon siapa Sehunnie?" aku mendengar Kai bertanya pada Sehun saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan disuguhkan pemandangan kurang menyenangkan. Sebenarnya sudah biasa bagiku melihat mereka bermesraan seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku sedikit tidak suka melihatnya. Mungkinkah karena aku sedang ada masalah dengan Kris? Entahlah…

"Dokter Kim" Sehun menyebut nama dokter Kim, sepertinya itu dokter Kim Jong Woon, karena kami hanya mengenal 1 dokter Kim, dia dokter pribadi kami. Tapi kenapa Sehun menelpon dokter Kim tengah malam begini, siapa yang sakit?

"ohh~.. Ehh, Luhan hyung.." Kai yang melihatku langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan dia terlihat gugup. Kau kenapa Kai?

"Hyung, kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo hyung menyimpan kotak P3K?" Sehun bertanya padaku saat aku sedang memperhatikan Kai yang salah tingkah, kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Tidak seperti Kai, dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, dasar poker face.

"Kotak P3K? aku rasa ada di kamar Lay, kemarin dia meminjamnya" aku merasa semakin bingung, tadi dokter Kim, sekarang kotak P3K.. apa ada yg terluka?

"Ahh, benarkah? Baiklah..kami akan ke kamar Lay hyung. Terima kasih hyung, ayo Sehunnie" Kai lalu berdiri dan memegang tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamarku dengan sedikit berlari. Dasar Kai..

"Hey! Tunggu..!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku mencoba menghentikan mereka, tapi sepertinya suaraku tidak terdengar karena mereka sudah jauh. Haaahh,, aku pun berbaring di kasur sambil terus berpikir, siapa yang terluka? Kenapa mereka berdua tidak memberitahu aku, bikin penasaran saja. Dan kemana Kyungsoo? Bukankah tadi dia sudah tidur? Ck, sudahlah, lebih baik tidak aku pikirkan, sepertinya bukan hal serius mengingat wajah Kai dan Sehun yang tampak biasa saja tadi, lagipula pikiranku sudah penuh oleh Kris dan semua kejadian hari ini. Sedikit menyesal juga karena tadi aku menolaknya untuk bicara, apa aku mengalah saja yah dan mengajak Kris bicara sekarang? Tidak tidak tidak, aku masih kesal dan kecewa padanya, lagipula dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang. (Kriukk~ ) ahh,, lapaarrr..~ aku tidak jadi makan malam tadi karena kaget bertemu dengan Kris di dapur, dan akibatnya..aku lapar sekarang. Aku yakin Kris sudah tidur sekarang, jadi aku bisa ke dapur, mungkin di dapur ada makanan.

Ehh, itu Kyungsoo kan? Sedang apa malam – malam dia di ruang tengah, dan kenapa dia duduk dibawah menghadap sofa seperti itu, sepertinya ada orang yang berbaring di sofa itu. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk (sepertinya) ke arah wajah orang yang berbaring di sofa itu mendongak, dan melihatku.

"Hyung? Kau bangun?" Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum sambit melihat ke arahku dan bertanya padaku, tapi aku lihat matanya menyiratkan keprihatinan dan rasa sedih. Kenapa dia?

"Humm,, aku terbangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi, kau sedang apa Kyungs… KRIS! ASTAGA!" Aku yang sempat terdiam melihat Kyungsoo tadi, berjalan ke arahnya saat berbicara dengannya dan berdiri di belakangnya, tapi kemudian ucapanku terpotong karena kaget melihat orang yang berbaring di sofa itu adalah Kris. Dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka gores. Dan ya ampun, dahinya juga terluka. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

"KRIS! KAU KENAPA? KENAPA KAU BISA SEPERTI INI?" Kyungsoo yang terkejut karena aku berteriak seperti itu, berdiri dari tempatnya. Dan aku pun langsung berlutut di pinggir sofa dan menghambur memeluk Kris. Aku tahu Kyungsoo pasti sedang menatapku dengan pandangan bingung sekarang, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mengatasi kecurigaanya nanti, yang penting saat ini aku harus memastikan Kris baik – baik saja.

"aaa,, Luhan, aku tidak apa - apa" Kris menjawabku, suaranya lemah sekali, wajahnya pucat, matanya tidak terbuka sepenuhnya dan dia sedikit meringis saat aku memeluknya. Apa aku terlalu kasar yah?

"Kau terluka Kris, mana mungkin kau baik – baik saja, dan dahimu juga berdarah. Apa yang terjadi denganmu Kris" aku menangkup kedua pipi Kris, dan membelai wajahnya, kemudian menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya karena kulihat dahinya juga berdarah, darahnya menempel di sebagian rambut Kris, dan itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna blonde rambutnya, kurasa Kyungsoo melewatkan bagian ini. Aku pun mengambil handuk basah, dan mulai membersihkan darah di rambut dan dahi Kris, karena titik – titik darah masih keluar, walaupun tak terlalu banyak. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi aku merasa sangat sedih melihat Kris seperti ini.

"Xiao Lu, jangan menangis. Aku baik – baik saja, oke. Kau jangan khawatir" Kris mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipiku. Aku tau dia tidak baik – baik saja, sedari tadi dia terus memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya sebelum mengusap air mataku. Sepertinya kepalanya sangat sakit.

"Lho, Luhan hyung? Kau ada disini?" Kai ragu – ragu bertanya padaku. Dia datang bersama Sehun dan Lay.

"KALIAN BERDUA! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BILANG BAHWA KRIS TERLUKA! PADAHAL TADI KALIAN BERTEMU DENGANKU DI KAMAR!" aku kesal pada mereka berdua, kenapa tidak memberitahuku Kris seperti ini, dasar. Lay yang tadinya akan menghampiri Kris untuk melihat keadaannya, mengurungkan niatnya karena mendengar aku berteriak. Maaf Lay, aku benar – benar kesal.

"Maafkan kami hyung. Kami hanya tidak ingin hyung menjadi khawatir kalau melihat keadaan Kris hyung seperti ini. Dan lagi, aku pikir kau masih kesal dan kecewa pada Kris hyung, jadi walau kuberitahu pun, mungkin kau tidak akan peduli." Sehun menunduk seraya meminta maaf padaku, begitu juga Kai.

"BODOH! Tentu saja aku harus khawatir! Dan mana mungkin aku tidak peduli pada Kris. Semarah apapun aku pada Kris, aku tidak akan tega membiarkan orang yang aku cintai terluka dan sakit sendirian! Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengerti sihh?! Kemarikan kotak P3K nya!" perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara marah, kesal, dan khawatir, aku tumpahkan saja pada mereka. Dari sudut mataku aku melihat Kyungsoo yang tertegun begitu mendengarku menyebut Kris sebagai orang yang aku cintai. Haah,, sepertinya satu orang lagi akan tau tentang hubungan kami ini.

Aku mengambil alcohol dan kain kassa dari kotak P3K dan mulai membersihkan luka – luka di sepanjang lengan dan kaki Kris. Banyak sekali luka goresnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kris? Kris sekarang sedang memegangi dadanya dan terbatuk, sepertinya bagian itu juga sakit. Air mataku kembali mengalir membayangkan betapa Kris sedang merasa kesakitan sekarang. Aku menyesal, ini semua salahku. Andai saja tadi aku mau diajak bicara olehnya, mungkin Kris tidak akan seperti ini.

"Xiao Lu, hey…kenapa kau menangis lagi.. ini tidak sesakit kelihatannya kok" Kris mengusap airmataku lagi, dan tersenyum padaku, yang terlihat sekali sangat dipaksakan. Kemudian dia terbatuk lagi setelah mengatakan itu padaku.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Kris, dan jangan bicara apapun lagi. Tahan sebentar yah, ini akan terasa perih" aku tidak mau dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga, kondisinya sudah sangat lemah sekarang.

"aahhh! Luhan, perih.." Kris meringis saat aku membersihkan luka gores yang cukup besar di lengannya dengan alcohol, dan itu membuatku ingin menangis lagi, sedih rasanya melihat dia kesakitan seperti ini. Setelah selesai membersihkan semua lukanya, aku pun memeluknya, menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan. Dan aku yakin, sikapku ini mengundang tatapan kebingungan dari Kyungsoo, maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu nanti. Aku merasakan tangan Kris mengelus punggungku dengan lemah, tapi dia tidak berkata apa – apa.. Tuhan.. semoga Kris baik – baik saja..

"Kris..maafkan aku" aku berkata pada Kris di sela - sela isakan, aku merasa bersalah karena mengacuhkannya seharian ini, dan menolak ajakannya untuk bicara karena pikiran buruk mendominasiku. Aku tahu Kris membuatku sangat kesal dan kecewa hari ini, tapi seharusnya aku tidak mengacuhkannya, bisa saja aku hanya salah paham.. aahh,, Luhan bodoh! Aku takut terjadi apa – apa dengannya, dan itu membuatku tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Berada di pelukan Kris seperti ini selalu membuatku nyaman, tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang, aku hanya merasakan takut dan khawatir.

"Kenapa minta maaf Xiao Lu? Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu, aku saja yang kurang hati – hati. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan baik – baik saja, jangan menangis lagi yahh, kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah suka melihatmu menangis" Kris, hampir berbisik, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja padaku. Tapi aku benar – benar takut Kris. Aku tahu, luka Kris bukanlah luka parah, tapi aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti ini sebelumnya, dan aku sangat takut jika semua luka kecil ini akan berubah serius nantinya.

**Author POV**

"Kyungsoo hyung, dokter Kim sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit dan dia bilang akan mampir kesini untuk memeriksa Kris hyung" Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo terus menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih memeluk Kris, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Eh, oh..apa? Kau bilang apa Sehun-ah?" Kyungsoo yang terlihat sekali sedang melamun gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Aku bilang, dokter Kim dokter Kim akan mampir kesini, dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Hyung?" Sehun yang sudah tahu persis jawabannya tetap bertanya pada Kyungsoo, agar dia tidak terus menerus menatap Luhan yang masih betah di pelukan Kris.

"ahh~ ya, ba..bagus. kita tunggu saja berarti. Aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk Kris." Kyungsoo yang tampak salah tingkah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan malah memilih ke dapur mengambilkan minum untuk Kris.

"Lu.." Lay memanggil Luhan sesaat setelah Kyungsoo pergi

"hmm.." Luhan menjawab Lay tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Kris atau bahkan sekedar melihatnya

"Sampai kapan kau akan memeluk Kris? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Kyungsoo menatap kalian berdua dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak percaya? Dan lagi, Kris bisa pingsan kalau kau terus memeluknya erat seperti itu" Lay berkata dengan lembut pada Luhan, dia sangat mengerti perasaan Luhan sekarang, namun ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan kekhawatiran seperti itu. Kecuali memang jika Luhan dan Kris sudah siap memberitahukan hubungan mereka pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar Lay. maafkan aku Kris" Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Kris begitu Lay selesai berbicara padanya

"Aku tidak apa – apa Lay. Aku senang Luhan memelukku. Apa itu artinya kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku eoh, Xiao Lu?" ucap Kris seraya menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Siapa bilang aku marah? Aku hanya…kecewa" Luhan menjawab Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Maafkan aku Xiao Lu. Semuanya salahku. Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi hari ini semuanya di luar dugaanku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu" Kris berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan. Luhan balas tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kris.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu, aku juga salah. Dan tentu saja kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku, tapi nanti, setelah luka – lukamu diobati" ucap Luhan. Dia tidak mau menyesal kedua kalinya. Kali ini, dia tidak akan terlalu menuruti pikiran – pikiran buruknya tentang Kris.

"Hyung, ini..minumlah dulu" Kyungsoo menyodorkan gelas berisi air pada Kris, Luhan membantunya untuk duduk agar dapat minum

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ya" Kris berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak masalah hyung. Oh! Dokter Kim sebentar lagi tiba, sebaiknya kau pindah ke kamar Hyung, agar kau merasa nyaman saat diperiksa nanti" ucap Kyungsoo pada Kris. Dia benar – benar perhatian kan?

"Ahh, kau benar Hyung! Ayo Kris hyung, aku bantu ke kamar" Kai kemudian membantu Kris berdiri dan memapahnya seperti tadi, dibantu Sehun, mereka menuju ke kamar Kris. Lay berjalan duluan ke kamar dan membuka pintu kamar serta menyiapkan tempat tidur Kris. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang mereka. Sesampainya di kamar, Kai dan Sehun langsung membaringkan Kris di ranjangnya.

"Kakimu juga terluka Kris?" ucap Luhan seraya mendekati kaki Kris untuk memastikan kakinya tidak patah. Cara berjalan Kris yang sedikit terseok membuatnya khawatir jika kaki Kris patah.

"Sepertinya terkilir. Oh iya, Kai, Sehun, terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku. Entah apa jadinya jika tadi kalian tidak ada" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Luhan kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada KaiHun couple.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku minta maaf padamu, kalau bukan karena aku mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini." Ucap Sehun sambil menunduk menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Luhan hanya menatap bingung pada Sehun, kenapa Sehun berkata seperti itu?

"Sudahlah Sehunnie, ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang ceroboh. Dan Kyungsoo, terima kasih sudah membersihkan luka – lukaku. Kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun dan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo

"Bukan apa – apa hyung, yang penting kau baik – baik saja" Kyungsoo balas menatap Kris dan tersenyum padanya. Luhan yang memperhatikan eyes contact Kris dan Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat ekspressi cemburu Luhan. Begitu juga member lain yg berada di kamar itu, Kai, Sehun dan Lay, hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Luhan yang akan berubah kekanak – kanakan jika sedang bersama Kris. Terkecuali Kyungsoo, dia menebak – nebak kenapa Luhan memberikan ekspresi seperti itu ketika Kris menatapnya.

"Ne, yeoboseyo…" suara Sehun memecah keheningan di kamar itu, seseorang menelponnya.

"…."  
"Ahh, dokter Kim. Ne,, anda sudah di depan? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" dokter Kim yang menelpon, memberitahukan Sehun bahwa dia sudah ada di depan dorm mereka.

"Hyungdeul, dokter Kim sudah ada di depan. Dia memencet bel dari tadi tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintunya. Aku akan ke depan dulu yah" Sehun pun pergi ke depan membukakan pintu untuk dokter Kim

Cklek!

"Annyeonghasseo" sapa dokter Kim

"Ahh, annyeonghasseo dokter Kim. Maaf menunggu lama" balas Sehun sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Gwenchana Sehun-ssi" ucap dokter Kim sambil tersenyum. Dokter Kim adalah orang yang sangat baik, dia adalah dokter pribadi EXO sejak setahun yang lalu, dia cukup mengenal dengan baik masing-masing member EXO. Usianya masih 30 tahun, dan dia terbilang cukup muda untuk menjadi dokter di usianya itu.

"Maaf merepotkan dokter, meminta anda datang tengah malam begini. Kris terjatuh dan lukanya lumayan banyak. Kami rasa akan terlalu beresiko jika membawanya ke rumah sakit" Sehun meminta maaf karena merasa telah mengganggu waktu dokter Kim.

"Tidak apa – apa Sehun-ssi, kau menelponku tepat saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit tadi, jadi aku lewat sini sekalian pulang. Dimana Kris?" ucap dokter Kim

"Ahh, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kris dikamarnya, kita kesana saja?" Sehun merasa lega karena dokter Kim berkata demikian

"ya, kita kesana saja sekarang. Dimana kamarnya?" dokter Kim bertanya

"ahh, lewat sini dok" Sehun berjalan duluan, menjadi penunjuk jalan ke kamar Kris dan Lay. Dokter Kim mengikutinya dari belakang,

"Hyung, dokter Kim sudah datang" sahut Sehun begitu mereka sampai di kamar Kris

"Annyeonghasseo" ucap Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan pada dokter Kim. Kris yang tengah berbaring pun mencoba bangun untuk membungkuk menyapa dokter Kim juga, namun belum sempat terduduk sepenuhnya, Kris tiba – tiba limbung dan tubuhnya kembali terhempas dengan keras ke tempat tidur karena dia merasakan pusing di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"KRIS!" Luhan berteriak panic melihat Kris seperti itu sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya. Dokter Kim pun bergegas mendekati Kris untuk memeriksa nya.

"Kris-ssi, kau tidak apa –apa? Apa yang kau rasakan?" dokter Kim bertanya pada Kris seraya memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Kris, memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Tidak apa – apa dokter, hanya saja saya merasakan pusing di bagian belakang kepala saya saat mencoba duduk tadi, tapi sekarang sakitnya sudah berkurang" Kris menjelaskan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Luhan yang mesih merasa panic, sedari tadi tidak melepakan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kiri kris yang bebas.

"Pusing? Kris, apa tadi kau sempat pingsan setelah terjatuh?" dokter Kim bertanya lagi seraya mengeluarkan stethoscope dari dalam tasnya, kemudian dia memakainya dan memeriksa detak jantung Kris

"Emhh, aku tidak ingat, tapi aku rasa tidak dok. Sehun-ah, aku tidak pingsan kan tadi?" Kris bertanya pada Sehun karena dia tidak bisa mengingatnya

"Tidak hyung, kau tidak pingsan." Sehun bisa mengingatnya dengan baik karena dia dan Kai yang membawanya ke dorm setelah terjatuh, dan Kyungsoo pun tidak mengatakan apa – apa tadi, jadi dia yakin bahwa Kris tidak sempat pingsan.

"Itu bagus. Apa kau merasa mual kris? Bagian mana lagi yang terasa sakit?" dokter Kim terus bertanya pada kris untuk mendiagnosa apa yang Kris rasakan

"Emhh,, tidak dok. Aku baik – baik saja. Hanya bagian belakang kepalaku yang sakit. Seluruh tubuhku juga terasa sakit sih, tapi aku rasa mungkin itu wajar, karena badanku berguling – guling saat terjatuh tadi, hehe. Dan aku juga sedikit mengantuk" Kris menjawab pertanyaan dokter Kim dengan sedikit candaan, dan kemudian dia menguap, tanda bahwa dia benar – benar mengantuk

"Berguling – guling? Bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh berguling –guling Kris?" dokter Kim sedikit kaget mendengar Kris bahwa dia terjatuh dengan cara seperti itu, dia harus memastikan penyebab Kris jatuh, dan dia merasa sedikit heran karena Kris selalu mencoba mengingat - ingat apa yang dia alami seakan – akan kejadian itu sudah terjadi seminggu yang lalu.

"Emhh, aku rasa saat itu aku jatuh dari tangga dok. Tapi aku tidak yakin, aku juga tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa terjatuh" Kris benar – benar tidak bisa mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya 1 jam yang lalu itu dengan baik

"Kau benar – benar tidak bisa mengingat kronologis bagaimana kau jatuh sepenuhnya Kris?" dokter Kim memastikan perkataan Kris, dan Kris hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya

"Biar aku jelaskan dok. Saat itu kami bertiga akan pergi ke minimarket di seberang jalan. Kris Hyung berjalan duluan di depan kami, sambil terus menunduk. Dia beberapa kali menabrak pejalan kaki yang lewat. Karena khawatir, kami berteriak memanggilnya saat dia sedang menaiki tangga penyebrangan. Aku rasa teriakan kami itu membuatnya terkejut, dan dia tersandung saat akan melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga ketujuh, dan dia pun terjatuh, kakinya juga keseleo dok" Kai menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang menimpa Kris pada dokter Kim dan semua orang di kamar itu, di akhir kalimatnya dia menunduk, merasa bersalah pada Kris. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Kai barusan, setahu dia Kris bukanlah orang yang ceroboh seperti itu.

"Benarkah seperti itu Kai? Kenapa aku tidak ingat yah?" Kris bertanya pada Kai. Aneh sekali bukan, Kris tidak bisa mengingat detail kejadiannya, padahal dia sendiri yang mengalami nya.

"Itu benar hyung. Kau sedang melamun saat itu. Maafkan aku karena berteriak memanggilmu dan membuatmu terkejut hingga jatuh dan berakhir seperti itu. Harusnya aku tidak berteriak seperti itu tadi" Sehun merasa bersalah pada Kris, sepertinya dia hendak menangis. Lay yang berada di sebelahnya merangkul pundak Sehun seakan mengatakan 'jangan salahkan dirimu Sehun'.

"Sudahlah sehunnie, jangan seperti itu. Kalau memang benar aku melamun, itu artinya aku yang salah karena tidak hati – hati. Hum,, tapi apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu yah? Aku tidak ingat" Kris berusaha menghibur Sehun, dia tidak ingin maknae mereka yang cengeng itu menangis,

"Hmm, jadi begitu yah? Kris, apa kau masih merasa ngantuk sekarang?" ucap dokter Kim sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku agenda nya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan memeriksa luka – luka di sekujur tubuh Kris, dan kakinya yang keseleo.

"Emhh, aku rasa tidak dok." jawab Kris. Selesai memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kris, dokter Kim kembali menuliskan sesuatu di buku agendanya, sepertinya dia sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan tentang apa yang dialami Kris. Kemudian dokter Kim mengeluarkan sekotak obat dari dalam tasnya, mengambil 1 butir obat tersebut dan memberikannya pada Kris.

"Ini Kris, minum obat ini dulu. Ini penghilang rasa sakit, semoga bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di badanmu." Tanpa banyak bicara Kris menelan obat itu, Dokter Kim membantu Kris meminum obatnya, dan 1 menit kemudian pun Kris tertidur. Sepertinya obat itu bukan hanya penghilang rasa sakit, tapi juga merangkap sebagai obat tidur, buktinya Kris langsung tertidur lelap setelah meminum obat itu.

"Semuanya, mari kita bicara diluar" dokter Kim mengajak semua member di kamar Kris untuk keluar, sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan dia bicarakan. Dokter Kim keluar dari kamar Kris diikuti member lainnya menuju ke ruang tamu. Luhan tidak langsung keluar, dia masih memegang tangan Kris dengan erat dan bertanya – tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kris. Dia merasa sangat khawatir sekarang, "semoga kau baik – baik saja kris" Luhan bergumam sambil menatap lekat wajah Kris dan perlahan melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian keluar menyusul member lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kris, dokter Kim?" Lay membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka

"Aku harap aku salah, tapi aku rasa dia terkena gegar otak" dokter Kim mengatakan hal yang membuat semua member tercengang

"MWOOO?"

-**To Be Continued**-

Haiii… sesuai janji, author update cepet lagi kali ini.. =D

Lumayan panjang lho ini, mudah2an gak cape yah bacanya. Terus maapin klo adegannya kayak sinetron gini.. -_-"

**Oiyah, aku mau minta pendapat kalian nih soal cerita ini. Aku belum bisa nentuin ending yang pas gimana. Sejauh ini aku punya 2 jalan cerita yg beda buat ending cerita ini. Menurut readers-nim semua, mending aku tamatin aja tanpa ada konflik apapun lagi diantara KrisHan, apa aku bikin ada konflik lagi baru tamat? Please kasih pendapatnya yahh.. =D**

Tadinya aku pengen bikin Kris amnesia, tapi berhubung EXO lagi naik daun sekarang, aku putusin buat bikin dia gegar otak aja,, hhe #apahubungannya?

Trus di chap depan, semua diagnose dokter Kim Jong Woon (dianggap Yesung juga boleh^^ #ketauanngebiasyesung) itu berdasarkan kenyataan, udah aku observasi koq, jadi gak ngarang.. hhe

Ini balesan review, makasih banyak yah yg udah review cerita aku :') #terharu

danactebh : makasih supportnya yahh.. =) jngan lupa ksih pendapat kamu soal ending ceritanya.. ^^

Kim Ri Ha : jawabannya adalaaahhh…Kris! XD

lulunana99 : Kris itu rajanya jaim kan..hehe,, hmm~ chanlu yah? Bisa dipikirin,, hehe..makanya, ksih pendapat dulu soal ending ceritanya yah..^^

The Biggest Fan of Yunjae : gapapa deh klo gelasnya selusin mah, lumayan..hehe.. bibir Luhan itu udh paten milik Kris, gak bisa diganggu gugat.. XD

RirinSekarini : Luhan milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. XD

ByunnaPark : itu, kris ngelamunin author terus, makanya jatoh.. XD

Mellody : waahhh,, kmu udh subscribe? Makasiihh..^^ ID kmu apa? =D Kris aslinya galauers,, hhe… mulai chap ini krishan momentsnya mulai dimunculin, smoga suka.. ^^ kasih pendapat kamu juga buat ending ceritanya yahh.. =)

Cho ya sin : susah gimana chingu?

Makasih buat semua yg udah baca, review, follow sama favorite-in cerita aku sampai sekarang, this story is nothing without you all, guys.. 3

Maapin klo banyak typo,, =D enjoy the story yahh..

Thanks to : KekasihGelap Kris, Gyurievil, ByunnaPark, mellody, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, RirinSekarini, 99, danactebh, Kim Ri Ha, utsukushii02, ThegorgeousLu, BLUEFIRE0805, Rency35, chuapExo31, Guests, AngelGie HantaoRis, Bubble KimChii, Jisaid, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, Park Dibi, dewo1804, babyCH0, babyluhan20

Happy Reading all ''\(^0^)/"


End file.
